¿De que están hechos los sueños?
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: Hinata Hyūga, aquella joven con ojos color perla nunca ha soñado más de lo debido. Siempre escondiendo su deseo más anhelado. Aceptando que aquello no será posible ni en un millón de años; resignándose a una realidad que es la correcta. Pero y si aquello que anhela se volviera realidad. Por que Hinata Hyūga... sueña sin soñar.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

* * *

><p><em> Nunca desistas de un sueño.<em>

_Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él._

**_Paulo Coelho._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Cuando hablamos de _"sueños"_ nos idealizamos de que es aquello que soñamos mientras dormimos; sin embargo, lo sueños son, ni mas ni menos, lo que deseamos. Nuestra esperanza de tener algo que todavía no obtenemos o que vemos inalcanzable.

Siempre buscamos llenar aquellos lugares recónditos en nuestro ser que están consumidos por un gran vacío. Lograr _"ser feliz"_ es algo que todos anhelamos: sentirnos plenos con aquel sentimiento que nos falta... Tener aquello que nos haría estar en paz, tranquilidad y no angustia por saber que aquello que mas necesitamos no esta.

Entonces, _**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**_

Pues es inevitable pensar que los mismos sueños (que uno ha albergado por tanto tiempo y llenado su mente de esperanzas) a veces lastiman, hasta el punto de destrozarnos por dentro y entender que ya nada es lo mismo. Comprender que sin aquella pequeña pizca de esperanza estaremos perdidos en la oscuridad del mundo... y, quizás, de nosotros mismos.

Sin embargo, cuando un sueño es cumplido podemos decir que somos los "seres mas felices en el universo", que nada ni nadie nos arrebatara aquella felicidad. Poder decir que ya nada importa con tal de tener un sueño realizado es de tontos; decir que aparecieron nuevos sueños que cumplir es de optimistas; pero decir "¿Que hago si no cumplo mi sueño?" es de almas errantes. Pobres almas buscando consuelo en un lugar nuevo... refugiándose en un sueño que sabe que pueden cumplir y no los lastimaran.

_Hinata Hyūga es un alma errante._

Aquella joven con ojos color perla, igual a la luna, nunca ha soñado más de lo debido. Siempre escondiendo su deseo más anhelado. Aceptando que aquello no será posible ni en un millón de años; resignándose a una realidad que es la correcta y dejando de fantasear como si fuera una niña (por que ya no lo es) y ajustándose a los sueños que si pueden llegar a cumplirse.

Callada, pensando y comprendiendo como son las cosas.

La alma errante mas dulce y que desea que su amado sea feliz, incluso si no es con ella.

_Por que Hinata Hyūga... sueña sin soñar._

Y los sueños mueren con el miedo.

**.**

**.**

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, estaba nerviosa. Pestañeaba tantas veces que se podría decir tenia un tic en los ojos. Su estomago estaba lleno de rebosantes temblores y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que producía un dolor en su pecho y escuchaba el detonante palpitar. Junto sus manos y se las llevo justo donde su corazón bombeaba con el objetivo de calmarse, además ya estaba hiperventilando.

La situación en la que se encontraba no era la mas cómoda y menos la mas deseada. Bueno, ¿Como no estarlo cuando la persona que has amado desde que tenias memoria esta detrás de esa puerta? Sálvame dios si la joven estaba tranquila.

Se preparó mentalmente para tocar la puerta de una vez por todas... pero, en el último segundo se retracto. _«Vamos Hinata tu puedes»_ Se animó a si misma. Dejó escapar un suspiro dándose cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Toco la puerta sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su pecho y espero una respuesta, pero nada. Volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte y aun así ninguna contestación se escucho. Sin ninguna otra opción entreabrió la puerta y... sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

El despacho estaba repleto de papeles.

Hinata ahogó un grito al ver al rubio inconsciente entre la montaña de documentos.

—¡Na-naruto-kun! —corrió asustada hasta él e intento despertarlo. Sin embargo, al verlo tan relajado y con el ceño levemente frunció deicidio no hacerlo, lo mas seguro es que el pobre se haya quedado dormido por el esfuerzo. Movió un mechón de cabello dorado y sintió lo sedoso que este era; obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, así que con un enorme sonrojo beso la frente del Hokage.

¡Ahora si podría morir feliz!

—Descansa Naruto-kun —susurró en su oído y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a limpiar aquel desorden.

**.**

**.**

Un aroma delicioso despertó los sentidos del Uzumaki provocándole una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al no ver la pila de documentos al lado de su rostro _«Estaré soñando,'ttebayo»_, pensó. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para dejarse embargar por aquel olor a fragancia que no lo hacia sentir sofocado. Entonces, imaginó lo estupendo que seria tener a alguien que le llevara comida mientras trabajaba, o le esperara en su nueva casa con una sonrisa. Deseaba sentirse querido, tener un hogar y que contara los minutos para ir allí y ver una familia... su familia.

En eso escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Hasta que escuchó a una melodiosa voz tararear una canción. Aquel sonido le hacia sentirse distinto: la luz del mediodía le daba de lleno en la espalda, el olor a lirios lo hacia sentir relajado, y aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar que lo sofocaba... era como si descubriera la paz en el lugar menos imaginado.

Y ahora abrió los ojos completamente, el color azul cielo observó a la joven que colocaba los papeles en un estante. Miraba como se movía gracialmente de un lado a otro y su cabello se contoneaba junto con la cadera.

Hinata intentó colocar otra montaña de papeles en el estante más alto, se puso de puntas de pies y carraspeo al no llegar. Bufó molesta y cogió una silla; a los pocos segundo ahogo un grito y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe al sentir como la silla se rompían.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos fuertes brazos soportando su peso y un cálido aliento en su mejilla izquierda. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no estuviera pasando, pero a quien quería engañar, era más que obvio que había sido salvada de una caída provocada por esa maldita silla.

¡Dios como maldecía su mala suerte!

—Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien? — _«¡Trágame tierra»_. El Uzumaki la sostenía protectoramente a la vez que su nariz olía ese atrayente aroma. Siendo consiente de la situación bajó a la ojiperla y desvío la mirada hacia un costado sintiéndose incomodo (y solo para aclarar, eran pocas las veces en las que Naruto se sentía nervioso).

—Gra-gracias Naruto-kun... —bajo la cabeza avergonzada con un inmenso rubor impregnado en su rostro.

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo rascándose la nuca. Debía admitir que hace tiempo vio a la Hyūga algo distinta, si así podría llamar a evadirlo cada vez que lo veía: lo cual no le agradaba mucho al rubio hiperactivo, ya que era su amiga y se supone que debían pasar tiempo juntos como tal ¿Verdad?

**«Realmente eres muy estúpido, mocoso»**, dijó Kurama con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

**« ¿A que te refieres?»**, replicó Naruto confundido.

«**Pues es mas que obvio lo que le ocurre a la chica Hyūga, pero tu eres muy lento para darte cuenta»**

**«Deja de hablar tonterías. Si a Hinata-chan le ocurriese algo me daría cuenta»** replico cansado. Se cruzo de brazos y decidió ignorar al Kyuubi.

**«Lerdo»**

**«¿¡Que me dijiste!? ¡Repítelo!»**

Sin duda alguna, aquellas charlas con su Bijuu lo dejaban exhausto. Resoplo frustrado y con el ceño fruncido al no entender las constantes indirectas que Kurama le deba; Hinata al escuchar el resoplido lo miró y se avergonzó al pensar que tal vez le molestaba que ella estuviera allí. Jugo con sus dedos y se armó de valor:

—La-lamento haberle mo-molestado Hokage-sama... yo ya me iba —con un dejo de tristeza salio de aquel lugar, que le impedía respirar, corriendo.

Naruto la observó alejarse preguntados en que momento los ojos de Hinata dejaron de tener esa luz característica.

Es muy tonto, se dice Kurama. Y es que ¿Como es que no se da cuenta de que laHyūga esta mas que triste?

Pues ese brillo en sus ojos se esfumó en el momento en que Naruto dijo: _"Lo lamento Hinata-chan, pero a mi me gusta Sakura"_. Kurama suspiró al darse cuenta cuan idiota podía ser su contenedor. Sin embargo el lo sabia... sabia lo mucho que aquella niña quería a Naruto; la había estado observando desde que tenia memoria. Esa chica era tímida, pero no era tonta, puesto que sabía en que momento hablar y cuando no. En un punto le agradaba, ella era la única que no había tratado al _"mocoso"_ como basura espacial cuando todos en la aldea lo odiaban.

Había intentado dar lo mejor de si para estar a su lado... como no saberlo, cuando escucho esa repentina declaración en la batalla contra Pain, eso fue increíble (aunque también peligroso y algo estúpido) pero dicen que por amor se puede hacer muchas cosas.

Sin duda Hinata había sido un descubrimiento importante.

Le agradaba, y estaba molesto con el rubio por no corresponder los sentimientos de la ojiperla.

**«Supongo que no todo se hace realidad»**, pensó a la vez que volvía a su siesta.

Algún día le daría las gracias por apoyar al hiperactivo Ninja.

**.**

**.**

Muchos lo notaban, podían notar que la heredera Hyūga era fuerte.

Muchos sabían que Uzumaki Naruto la había rechazado... después de un año de la cuarta guerra ninja.

No había sido una sorpresa, puesto que todos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos del rubio por la Haruno. Lo que si sorprendió fue ver a la Hyūga tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa es su rostro.

Sin embargo ellos no sabían, no tenían idea de cuan destrozada estaba Hinata por dentro. Quería llorar pero no lo haría por orgullo, por querer ser fuerte y no la niña de hace unos años. Ahora era otra...

Ella era Hinata Hyūga.

Desistiría de ese amor por Naruto y se concentraría en ser mejor Kunoichi y líder de su clan. Todo planeado.

_«¿A quien quiero engañar?»_ se dijo.

Al diablo el plan, nunca lo dejaría de amar y eso era horrible.

Se dirigió hasta el campo de entrenamiento con el objetivo de despejar sus pensamientos y gastar chakra. Mientras se preparaba para calentar pudo escuchar el ladrido de Akamaru dirigido a su dirección. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a sus amigos caminando hacia ella.

Ellos siempre le alegraban el día de una u otra forma. A veces Kiba con su personalidad explosiva, otras Shino con sus palabras amables y llenas de esperanza, y también Akamaru con sus muestras de cariño.

—Hinata, nos hemos enterado —dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido y la voz áspera. Ella pudo sentir la dureza de sus palabras.

Supuso que hoy no seria un alegre día después de todo.

—¿Por que no nos dijiste? —preguntó Shino.

La peliazul podía sentir las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos como dagas clavándose en su pecho. Ella realmente no quería mentirles pero se suponía que era algo temporal, puesto que ni el Hokage lo sabía.

—Y-yo no quería que lo supieran por que... bu-bueno sabia que se iban a enojar —ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo sintiéndose avergonzada por haberles engañado.

Aunque tenían sus motivos para estar molestos con ellas, pues la noticia era muy alarmante.

—¡Argh! —gritó Kiba agarrándose los pelos de la cabeza con fuerza. Realmente odia sentirse así de furioso—. ¡Algún día le pateare el trasero a tu padre Hinata!

—No si antes él te lo patea a ti.

—¡Cállate Shino! esto es muy serio. Debemos idear un plan para que nada de esto se lleve acabo.

De pronto el ambiente se sumergió en un silencio lo bastante incomodo para que Hinata jugara con sus dedos nerviosa... ha pasado un año y es increíble como ese pequeño tic continua. Kiba caminaba de un lado a otro analizando la situación: Hinata tenia un grave problema puesto que los rumores se empezarían a expandir rápidamente... sin embargo, era el momento perfecto para restregarle en la nariz al estúpido de Naruto la situación de Hinata.

Oh si, era _p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o._

Pero ¿Por donde empezar?

Dirigió su mirada a Hinata y pudo notar que a su derecha estaba una carpeta con papeles, que supuso eran de la misión. Y ahí estaba el paso uno:

—Oye Hinata —ella observó a Kiba y este apunto a la carpeta—. ¿Te olvidaste de entregar los papeles de la misión?

Y entonces Hinata se sonrojo. ¡Por Kami! se le había olvidado que ese era su principal objetivo desde que comenzó el día, pero no, tenia que desconcentrarse observando a un dios Ninja _«¿dios Ninja? debo dejar de leer las novelas de Ino-san»_.

Shino también observo a Hinata y supuso que se había olvidado por los nervios que le provocaba el nuevo Hokage. Sonrió débilmente sabiendo que ella estaba estresada por muchas cosas.

—Bueno, habrá que ir donde Naruto —dijo el Aburame levantándose, mientras que Hinata también lo hacia.

Si, este día no era el mejor de todos.

**.**

**.**

Apenas era la hora del almuerzo cuando tres jóvenes ninjas y un perro se dirigían hacia la torre Hokage. Dos de ellos se enviaban miradas y una que otra vez se susurraban al oído y asentían.

Puedo que para las personas Kiba era un atolondrado desastre y Shino era tranquilo como el agua. Sin embargo a veces Shino podía ser igual que Kiba en cuanto a sorpresas (solo que sin los gritos).

La ojiperla por otro lado ignoraba olímpicamente la conversación secreta de sus dos mejores amigos. Observaba el piso pensando en que momento su vida cambio de esa manera hasta el punto de agotarla tanto mental como físicamente.

Al poco tiempo los cuatro ya se encontraban en las puertas de despacho; Hinata detrás de ellos intentaba tranquilizarse.

Ellos dos miraron a su amiga y luego entre ellos asintieron. En su mente estaba el propósito de hacer la vida de Naruto un autentico caos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos quedaron anonadados (mejor dicho impactados) por la escena frente a ellos.

Hinata solo pudo pensar tres cosas:

Naruto - Sakura - Beso.

Antes de entrar no podía respirar, ahora ni respiraba.

Podía escuchar su corazón haciéndose mil pedazos y su alma abandonándole el cuerpo. Las lagrimas ni siquiera salían, quizás se habían agotado.

La Haruno y _"El dios Ninja"_ se separaron tan rápido que hasta sorprendida y acomodaron sus ropas.

—¡e-eh! Ho-hola chicos ¿Que hacen aquí 'ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo y prestando exclusiva atención a la reacción de Hinata, la cual lucia... ¿tranquila? y fue aquello lo que provoco que el Jinchūriki frunciera el ceño.

—Vinimos a darte las nuevas noticias —dijo Shino con una voz mas profunda de la habitual. Cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que estaba molesto, pero Naruto no lo noto.

—Ah y ¿Que es? —Sakura se coloco al lado de rubio intrigada también por la noticia. Hinata no entendía nada, pues su cerebro estaba procesando la escena anterior.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes y provocando un escalofrió en los allí presentes.

—Pues veras... Shino habla tú.

Este asintió.

—Hinata se casa.

El silencio fue inevitable.

Kurama sonrió... sin duda alguna la chica Hyuga era una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Ah... hace mucho que quería publicar esto, la verdad no estaba muy segura. Aun asi espero que les guste. Sobre el <em>rated <em>todavía tengo mis dudas si habrá "esas" escenas... espero que si.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

PD: no soy muy buena con las palabras :D


	2. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Desde nuestra niñez se nos enseño a soñar. Nos enseñaron que es lo que queríamos hacer de mayores y nos inculcaban la frase <em>"tu puedes"<em>. Fácil, sencillo y efectivo. Era una forma de instruir a los niños a no rendirse en el camino a la gloria. Otorgándoles confianza para llegar a ser grandes en la vida sin dejar que alguien te pisotee.

Entonces, _¿Por que a Naruto Uzumaki le impedían esa confianza?_

Todos lo observaban con ojos acusadores y él, solitario y sin amigos, decía siempre lo mismo:

_"Seré Hokage, Dattebayo."_

Por supuesto que nadie le creía porque era un huérfano y estaban convencidos de que era una escoria. Claro, porque tener sueño para alguien que tiene familia esta bien, pero para alguien como él esta mal. Naruto era consciente de que nadie lo quería, nadie le tendería una mano:

_Por que él era un demonio._

Siempre discriminador, insultos y detestándolo por algo que él no hizo. Pero al fin y al cabo, la lucha es recompensada con un regalo: Un sueño.

Un sueño aparece con la confianza, y la confianza aparece con una persona ayudando a la otra.

Por eso, cuando Iruka Umino apareció en la vida del pequeño rubio, le otorgo la confianza y cariño suficiente para no desistir. El ninja fue su pequeña luz en la oscuridad; él, al contrario de los otros, creía fervientemente en el niño y, ademas, sabia que Naruto cambiaba vidas.

_Su sonrisa brillante igual que el sol, daba sueños._

_Naruto Uzumaki inspira sueños realizados._

Aquel joven de ojos azules, igual al cielo, crea nuevos sueños. Pero a diferencia de los otros él buscó un sueño, y lo encontró. Nunca se ha rendido, y los _"no"_ en su vocabulario son desconocido. Buscando alternativas para lograr su objetivo y logrando en el proceso que crean en él. Lo que él encontró en un sueño se convirtió en el sueño de otras personas.

Hablador, alegre y reflexionando el curso de las situaciones.

El optimista mas perseverante e imparable, que daría todo de si por sus camaradas.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki... sueña lo casi imposible.

Y los sueño nacen con la esperanza.

**.**

**.**

Shino había pronunciado aquellas palabras como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, aunque la verdad es que detestaba la idea de ver a su mejor amiga casada con un nombre que ella no amaba. La idea le era inhumana y atroz. Aunque ver las caras de estupefacción de Sakura y Naruto lo compensaba, un poco —solo un poco—. Ah, la vida aveces era injusta pero justa.

Kiba por otro lado, se estaba aguantando la risa (mejor dicho carcajada) mas grande de su vida. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no cabía en su cuerpo. Aunque lo sentía por Hinata, ya que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Sin embargo, quería restregarle al Uzumaki lo que se perdía al rechazar a su casi hermana. El muy desgraciado iba a sufrir, lo juraba por su apellido y el honor de su clan.

La pelirosa observó a su amigo con un deje de inquietud. Por supuesto no había estado alerta: porque sabia que cuando Kiba sonreía de esa forma retorcida y siniestra nada salia bien. Sintió pena por Hinata, pues ya todos en la aldea se habían enterado del rechazo que Naruto le había dado. Pero, ahora que se sabia que se casaría se relajo... al menos ahora ya no cargaría con la culpa de quitarle a su "primer amor".

Sentimientos encontrados y una mezcla de emociones se presentaron en el corazón del Hokage. Estaba rígido, casi parecía una pared de concreto. La noticia le dejo un amargo sabor en la boca del estomago y rogó que ese fuera un mal sueño... ¡Alto! ¿Que le ocurría? Nos es que le gustara Hinata, ni nada parecido, pero algo en su interior le molesta. Era incomodo.

—¿Es verdad eso, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella. Quería estar totalmente segura y corroborarlo por ella misma.

Hinata parpadeó tres veces y observó a la chica delante suyo.

_Celos_

Tenia_ celos._

Ahora lo que mas le importaba era aquel beso apasionado que se habían dado Sakura y Naruto, lo demás estaba en un segundo plano. Cerró las manos y las apretó fuertemente, hasta el punto de sentir las uñas clavándose en la piel; aunque por fuera su rostro lucia relajado, por dentro estaba escondida en un rincón oscuro de su mente esperando el momento en que su lado malvado se revelara. Pero, como ella bien sabe, eso nunca sucederá.

De pronto se dio cuenta: Todos la estaban mirando expectantes.

Tembló cuando la Haruno puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, incitándole a que conteste. _«¿Que digo?... ni siquiera escuche la conversación?» _

_—_Eh... bu-bueno —observo a sus compañeros con miedo, ellos se encogieron de hombros; como los quería. Sus ojos se encontró con lo de Naruto, y tan rápido como los vio desvió su mirada. La dureza que sus ojos azules le transmitían le provocaba escalofríos —. E-en realidad yo n-

Antes de que contestara cualquier cosa, un Shinobi del clan Hyūga se coló por la ventana.

—Hinata-sama, el consejo y su padre necesitan hablar con usted —ella suspiró feliz de salir de esa incomoda situación. Realizó una reverencia a modo de despedida y, técnicamente, huyó de allí.

En el momento en que ella se fue, Naruto realizo el primer movimiento.

—¿Como que se casa? —dijó con dureza. Kiba sonrió.

—Je, es gracioso, nos acabamos de enterar hoy. Aparentemente es un matrimonio arreglado.

—¿Quien es? —gruñó.

_«Oh, un Uzumaki celoso»_ pensó Kiba mostrando sus caninos.

—No lo sabemos; pero incluso si lo supiéramos nunca te lo diríamos, idiota —la arrogancia del shinobi era cortante e irritante—. Ademas ¿Que te importa?

—Es mi amiga —replicó. Shino intervino colocándose entre Naruto y su amigo

—Te equivocas. Hinata dejó de ser tu amiga en el momento en que la rechazaste —el jinchuriki bajo la mirada dolido, Shino tenia razón—. Ya no podemos hacer nada. Naruto, tu no puedes resolver los problemas de todas las personas; no importa que tanto lo intentes, la decisión que Hinata tomó nadie la cambiara.

Los dientes de Naruto rechinaron —y ¿Ustedes que? ¿No harán nada para ayudarla?

—Escúchame una cosa Uzumaki —grito Kiba molesto, mejor dicho furioso. Ya le estaba cansando el muy idiota, podía ser el héroe de todas las naciones ninjas, pero para Kiba seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre. Y es aquello, lo que le crispaba los nervios —. Es mejor que ahora no me vengas con "Yo la ayudare" porque lo que menos has hecho es eso. No la cagues mas de lo que ya lo has hecho. Si tanto quieres ayudar, pues entonces aléjate de Hinata. Ella no necesita tu lastima ni la de nadie.

—Lo sé —murmuró dolido.

—Es mejor que sea así, o sino te las veras conmigo, Shino y Akamaru. No me provoques Naruto, porque me puedes encontrar —los ojos de Kiba se oscurecieron. Ya no importaba su amistad con el rubio, si para eso tenia que ver a Hinata lastimada era mejor dejar bien en claro la realidad.

Por dios, necesitaba una antirrábica.

Se fueron del despacho dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto. Ella lo miraba preocupada, se sentía culpable. Por un lado, era recordar los ojos de la Hyūga entristecer y perder la ultima pizca de brillo que tenían, para luego darse cuenta que aquel pequeño corazón no se recuperaría en un largo tiempo. Miro de soslayo a "su novio", si es que así se lo podía llamar, y recibió un leve pinchazo en el corazón; se había dado cuenta cuan fuerte había sido la noticia para Naruto y eso mismo la molesto. Se suponía que ahora la tenia a ella, la mujer que siempre quiso, ademas él nunca le presto exclusiva atención a Hinata. ¿Por que ahora y no antes?

Kurama carcajea en el interior de su contenedor. Adoraba ver como el pobre diablo sufría, aunque en un punto era malo se regocijaba que le hayan pagado con la misma moneda. El Inozuka le había provocado una sorpresa tremenda, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera, pero sin duda fue muy entretenido.

—Sakura-chan —ella le sonrió débilmente dándole su completa atención. Naruto suspiró— ¿Podrías dejarme solo, necesito pensar 'ttebayo?

Él en realidad solo observaba la ventana abierta, pensativo.

—Claro. ¡Hey después tengamos esa cita que tanto habías deseado! —trató de sonar alegre, aunque por dentro estaba siendo egoísta, pues tenia miedo. Las veces que Naruto era así de reflexivo la incomodaba, la hacia creer que era otra persona la que estaba con ella.

Y ahí estaba devuelta, Sakura siempre seria su centro de atención.

—¡Seguro dattebayo! —su sonrisa resplandecía y los ojos azules, antes oscuros, ahora brillaban.

**.**

**.**

Kō, ha estado durante años al lado de Hinata, cuidando de su bienestar y felicidad. Era poco decir que había escuchado lo que sus compañeros le decían al Hokage, y en parte le gusto que le dijeran todo aquello. Él, durante los últimos tres meses escuchó y rogó porque los llantos de su protegida se detuvieran; en las noches ella derramaba sus lagrimas y al día siguiente mostraba ojeras tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. Sin embargo todo en Hinata se había oscurecido. Empezó a preocuparse mas por su entrenamiento y logró callar a los ancianos del consejo. En parte estaba orgulloso, pero por otra parte ver a la ojierla en aquel estado le lastimaba.

Se suponía que era él el que velaba por su salud ¿En que había fallado?

Solo espera que aquella pequeña luz volviera a sus ojos perlados algún día.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

La aludida levantó la mirada.

—Supongo —respondió sin animo. Aun seguía analizando lo anterior, pensando en que le habían dicho Shino y Kiba a los dos_ enamorados_—. Kō ¿Tu sabes quien es mi pro-prometido?

Hinata no sabia ni como lucia, por lo que imagino seria un señor feudal. Estaba aterrada al pensar que su futuro marido seria un viejo degenerado.

—No, no lo sé. Sin embargo —ella lo miró—. Su padre cree fervientemente en que su prometido le traerá felicidad. Hiashi-sama nunca la dejaría a merced de un mal hombre, sabiendo como es usted. Él lo menos que quiere es verla en un matrimonio infeliz. Confié en su padre.

La ojiperla asintió, esperando que fuera verdad, y a su vez intentando hacer un esfuerzo para no pensar en cierto rubio.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, cuatro personas iban caminando a paso lento, estando alerta a cualquier posible atacante.

—Ah, este viaje me cansa... ni siquiera hay acción. ¡Vamos! Detesto esperar —exclamó la joven. Ya de por si el recorrido hasta la aldea de Konoha estaba siendo exhausto y algo acalorado. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho ese clima, pero de alguna u otra forma uno se acostumbra.

Los pies le dolían, y su mal humor no la ayudaba a pensar claramente. Sentía un chakra cerca y muy poderoso, aunque a sus acompañantes parecía no perturbares aquella presencia.

—Silencio, no falta mucho, así que deja de quejarte —el mayor la observó de soslayo pensando en que momento disidieron llevar a aquella chiquilla. Ella le sacó la lengua de forma burlona. No hacia falta aclarar que ninguno de los dos se caía bien—. ¡Pequeña arrogante!

—Ya paren los dos. Algún día de estos me sacaran canas verdes.

—¡Él/Ella empezó! —gritaron al mismo tiempo matándose con la mirada. Negro contra negro aniquilándose entre si.

Antes de que siguieran gritándose un grupo ANBU apareció delante de ellos. Todos lucían tranquilos salvo la mas joven del grupo; el poder que presenciaba en un de esos ANBU le causaba escalofríos.

—¿Como has estado? —dijo detrás de su mascara ocultando su sonrisa burlona.

—Se supone debiste haber venido hace treinta minutos, te tardaste —dijo el cuarto integrante del grupo.

—Hmph, al fin y al cabo vine ¿No es cierto? —retiró su mascara dejando a la vista su cabello oscuro y los ojos de un negro profundo.

Entonces, entendió.

Sasuke Uchiha, era una masa que destilaba miedo y seguridad. El vengador que todos temen y nadie intentaría enfrentarse ante su furia.

Y ella no estaba dispuesta a mirarle a los ojos, por otro lado el escoltado lo miro tranquilo.

—Llévame ante Naruto.

**.**

**.**

No, no y no.

Hinata se encerró en su cuarto esperando encontrar la calma. Sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos. Odiaba sentirse asustada e insegura, era algo que la recordaba a su niñez. Aquellos días donde la sola sonrisa del Uzumaki la iluminaba y le incitaba a seguir adelante.

Pero... ¿Que haría ahora que sabia quien era su prometido?

Se aferro a la almohada y lloró. Hace tiempo que estaba aguantando las lagrimas y ahora salían como cascadas. Quería gritar y golpear un árbol. No importaba solo quería descargar su tristeza, arrancar cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento de su corazón. Todo el impacto acumulado en un día era suficiente para hacerla quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Necesitaba a alguien.

_Necesitaba a Neji. _

Al otro lado de la puerta Hanabi escuchaba los sollozos de su hermana. Esperando que se calmara para poder entrar; sabía que la noticia no había sido la mejor de todas, pero ella debía encontrar el lado bueno. Solo esperaba que todo encuentre su rumbo una vez le digan al Hokage la verdad. Aunque, bien sabia que todo empeoraría.

—¿Hanabi-sama? —Kō la encontró sentada recostando su panda contra la pared y con las piernas flexionadas.

—Esta llorando.

Kō no necesitaba nada mas para saber que Hinata estaba destrozada. Con valor entro a la habitación encontrándose con los ojos perlados empapados de lagrimas. Lo observaron sorprendidos, puesto que era la primera vez que él entraba sin permiso.

Aquella joven que tanto había cuidado hasta el punto de quererla como una hija se encontraba arrodillada en la cama, mirándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Ahí estaba la pequeña niña de siete años rogando amor, alguien que se compadeciera de ella.

Se acercó a Hinata y la cubrió en un abrazo reconfortante. El clan Hyūga no era conocido como uno que diera afecto a sus integrantes, pero sabia que Hinata no era como los demás. La joven no pudo evitar volver a llorar al escuchar como su guardián le intentaba tranquilizar como pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —la alentó, a la vez que lagrimas mojaban su atuendo Ninja. Hinata ahogó un hipido y se aferro a la vestimenta del hombre—. Ey, a Neji no le gustaría verte así.

Tenia razón, se dijó ella. _"Se fuerte"_ es lo que le hubiera dicho si estuviera con ella. Intento calmarse, respiro y exhalo. Luego de un rato se separo de Kō, mientras él le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Hinata sonrió leve mostrandole que ahora estaba mejor.

Hanabi se acerco y abrazo a su hermana mayor del cuello. Esta sonrió aun mas ante la repentina muestra de cariño.

—Te quiero —le dijo la menor mientras la estrechaba contra si.

—Yo también. Gracias Kō-san —él Hyūga le devolvía una sonrisa zorruna.

—De nada Hinata-sama.

Mientras él estuviera vivo nadie la volvería a lastimar.

Esa fue la promesa que hizo al mirar al cielo.

**.**

**.**

**«Mocoso»**

**«¿Que quieres?»**, pregunto Naruto pensativo.

**«Estas jodido»** Sonrió Kurama

**«Cierra el hocico» **

**«Oblígame»**, le reto

**«¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema? Me has estado molestado desde el inicio del día 'ttebayo»** Ya desde que apareció Hinata el muy desgraciado parecía estar burlándose de él.

**«Si no fueras un idiota no te molestaría»** le gruño el zorro.

**«¿Me dirás que te sucede?»**. Hartó de su Bijuu Naruto lo miro con los ojos ardientes de molestia.

**«Mi problema, es que no haces mas que caer ante los encantos de una mujer. Eres patético, mocoso»**

Antes de que pudiera replicar la puerta del despacho se abrió. Sasuke lo miró con la molestia presente en su rostro y gritos escuchándose detrás suyo. **  
><strong>

—¡Eh Sasuke-teme! —gritó con alegría. Al menos ya no tendría que escuchar a Kurama.

El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, era mas que obvio que no era un buen día para bromas.

—Dobe. Alguien vino a verte —dijó con molestia.

—¿A mi? —le extraño que nadie le avisara con antemano que tenia a una visita. Seguramente a Shizune se le había olvidado.

—Sí, a ti.

Sasuke abrió la puerta dejando que las cuatro personas entraran. Naruto abrió los ojos extrañado por encontrarlos a _ellos_ en Konoha.

Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri y Gaara aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Ga-gaara? ¿Que hace aquí? —preguntó nervioso por la repentina aparición.

Este levantó una ceja. Matsuri seguía peleando con Kankuro sin prestarle suficiente atención a las palabras que a continuación diría el Kazekage.

—¿No lo sabias?

—¿Saber que? —por alguna razón el corazón de Naruto palpitaba rápidamente, y eso no le gustaba.

—Me caso con Hinata Hyūga.

Matsuri calló. Sin embargo no era la única sorprendida. El corazón de Naruto se detuvo y sentía un frió helado estremecerle el cuerpo entero.

**«Estas jodido, chico»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tienes razón Kurama, Naruto estaba bien jodido. Ame escribir este capitulo. Hacer sufrir un poco a Naruto fue divertido y reconfortante. Lo de Matsuri fue sorpresa. Por cierto, Kō también fue repentino; en un principio pensaba en una persona cualquiera del clan Hyuga, pero después vino él a mi mente y ¡BAM!<p>

Muchas Gracias por sus suculentos Reviews *.* también aquellos que siguen la historia y a los lectores secretos :D

Ah, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3


	3. Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

**Ella es la luna**

**.**

**.**

**_«Estas jodido, chico»_** Fue lo que escucho decirle Kurama, pero la impresión era tanta que ni tomo importancia al insulto. Quería creer era una pesadilla y nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Hace tan solo cinco meses Hinata se le había confesado (otra vez) regalandole una bufanda roja; al principio casi se le cae la quijada por la repentina confesión, pero luego pensó en lo fortuna que era en que alguien como ella gustara de él. Había querido corresponderle. Sin embargo, la imagen de la Haruno apareció y pensó que si empezaba a salir con Hinata le terminaría rompiendo el corazón, porque —como él bien sabia— no la amaba.

La rechazó, pero fue cruel. La dejó sola, le dio la espalda, y ni siquiera la miró cuando escuchó los sollozos.

_¿En que momento cambio?_

_¿Porque había sido cruel con ella? _

Ya no importaba que lo hizo ser así en primer lugar, después de todo había sido un idiota. Y aceptaba el odio de Shino y Kiba hacia él.

Sasuke observó por el rabillo del ojo a su rival-amigo, notaba la lucha interna que este estaba teniendo causándole curiosidad. A veces él _usuratonkachi_ era tan evidente, siquiera podría ocultar su rostro impactado para evitar sensaciones molestas a los demás.

—Gaara no te apresures a los hechos, solamente te lo propusieron —le recordó Temari al mismo tiempo que negaba la cabeza sin entender lo olvidadizo que era su hermano.

El kazekage asintió algo desorientado. Naruto y Matsuri al fin respiraban.

—¿Como hes que no me había enterado de esto 'ttebayo? —el Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

—Es porque eres pésimo Hokage.

—¡Teme!

Antes de que ambos iniciaran una batalla verbal Gaara los interrumpió.

—Se supone el clan Hyuga debía avisarte.

—Pues... No lo hicieron, y Hinata-chan no me comento nada —Naruto frunció el ceño.

_«¿Hinata-chan? ¿Desde cuando el dobe le llama Hinata-chan a Hinata?... Un momento, ¿Desde cuando yo la llamo Hinata?» _Sasuke creyó algo andaba mal con su despistado amigo, pues nunca la había llamado así antes. Por lo general, era sin honoríficos. Le hizo recordar el _"romance"_ (si así se le podría llamar) entre su amigo y la Haruno. Después de todo, alguien tendría que dar el primer paso, aunque nunca le gustaría el modo en que esa relación se dio... aunque, por supuesto, todo aquello le daba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, él sabia cosas que Naruto desconocía... y, como buena persona que era, las utilizaría a su favor.

—Eh Sasuke —este lo miró con una ceja levantada, notaba las facciones endurecidas del Hokage. Aquello era aun mas raro—Necesito que vayas a buscar a Hiashi.

Sonrió para sus adentros; no eran muchas las veces en las que la voz del rubio se endurecía y cambiaba del tono. Supuso todo era culpa del clan Hyūga, o tal vez de la misma ojiperla.

En una nube de humo desapareció abandonando el aire de tensión.

**.**

**.**

Una vez mas tranquila, Hinata se dispuso a observar el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Relajada, pensando que aveces uno no consigue lo que quiere pero si lo que se merece. Otra cosa era su prometido:

_Gaara._

No lo conocía en profundidad como para juzgarlo, pero si el Kazekage rechazaba la propuesta de su padre le estaría muy agradecía.

_«Debo aceptarlo. Ya todo esta hecho» _

Se preguntó en que momento dejo de ser la luchadora que era, en que momento decidió rendirse ¿Es que acaso su sueño no era caminar al lado de Naruto? ¿Realmente así acabaría su historia? La respuesta parecía lejana, pues ya no hallaba aquella motivación... es como si todo lo referente a Naruto, la esperanza y fuerza se esfumara con el tiempo. Sin embargo, fue de forma repentina.

Nunca debió confesarle sus sentimientos por segunda vez. Debió haberse detenido en el momento en que él volvió a pedirle esa cita a Sakura, pero que tonta había sido en mantener esa pequeña confianza a flote. Había sido ingenua y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Viró la vista hacia su costado al observar a Sasuke apoyado en su ventana y con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Y ahí estaba el temerario Uchiha haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieran.

—Hyūga.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la observo con ojo critico.

_Blanco y negro chocando como las galaxias._

Es extraño como se dan las situaciones, pero ahí estaban, sin saber como ni porque ellos se habían acercado... convirtiéndose en cómplices del otro.

Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su cercanía, incluso podía sentir una leve capa de calor. Era ella o se sentía un horno aquella habitación.

—Uchiha-san ¿Que ocurre?

Oh pero ella sabia bien lo que él quería, no por algo era un miembro ANBU y mejor amigo del Hokage.

—El dobe quiere ver a tu padre —Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Estas en problemas.

Que irónico. Un Uchiha burlándose de su mala suerte; sin duda el universo estaba en su contra.

Cada vez que se encontraban, algo en la ojiperla la intuía a retarlo. Bien sabia en donde se metía, pero no le importaba, porque de alguna u otra forma era relajante y divertido.

—¿Si? Tu igual. Sabes que no puedes entrar a mi habitación.

_«Alguien esta de mal humor»_ pensó Sasuke. Sin que él lo supiera (o quisiera admitirlo) adoraba verla molesta, le hacia creer que él era el único quien la ponía así, y eso (inconscientemente) le alegraba.

La pose rígida de la Hyūga se iba provocando que los hombros se relajases y lograra tener una mirada mas: Real.

Se escucharon lo pasos rápidos de una persona por el pasillo alertando a Hinata. Sasuke solamente se apoyo contra la pared observando el cuarto.

Por dios, amaba exasperarla.

Hanabi entro por la habitación con el Byakugan activado mirando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Que haces tu aquí!? —gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

—Hanabi-chan detente —intentó tranquilizarla Hinata, pero de nada sirvió.

—¡No! Nee-chan él te quitara tu inocencia. No creas que no sé lo que dicen de ti Uchiha.

La cara enojada de Hanabi no daba crédito. Tampoco la de Hinata quien estaba pintada de rojo. Sasuke se dedico a reprimir una carcajada.

Relajándose, camino hasta la Hyūga menor y con dos dedos le toco la frente empujando se cabeza hacia atrás.

—Vengo a ver a tu padre, enana.

Se alejó de ella ignorando las miradas perladas de aquellos_ estirados_, como él los llamaba. Imponiendo su presencia e incomodando a todo aquel que lo viera. Escuchando murmullos molestos y suposiciones de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha era el amante de la heredera Hyūga.

Claro, no es que le agradaran todos esos apodos, pero poco le importaba desmentirlos.

Miro a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo: se la notaba asustada y nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos a la vez que miraba a los costados dirigiéndole una mirada a los miembros del clan.

Yendo contra su naturaleza Sasuke agarro su mano haciendo respingar a Hinata. Esta lo observó anonadada y luego miró la unión de sus manos.

Sentir el calor del Uchiha era reconfortante, pero no por eso lo hacia menos inadecuado. Se dijó a si misma que solo era apoyo moral, mientras que Sasuke tenia una lucha mental consigo mismo.

Hanabi camino hasta donde estaba Kō y le contó lo que "aparentemente" estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos. Este alzó una ceja al verlos llegando al despacho de Hiashi tomados de la mano. No quería creerlo pero... ¿podría ser que Hinata tenia un romance con el Uchiha?

La mera idea se le hacia ridícula puesto que era distintos... pero bien dicen que _los opuestos se atraen. _

Sasuke entró sin tocar, sin importarle que el consejo este en reunión, sin siquiera importarle tener a la Heredera agarrada de su mano.

Era obvio, por la mirada de Hiashi, que Hinata tendría serios problemas. Bueno, él mismo se encargaría de que ella no regresara a casa esta noche .

—Uchiha —dijo Hiashi cegado por la sorpresa y el repentino enojo—. ¿A que se debe tu interrupción?

—El Hokage te busca, aparentemente no le has dicho sobre el compromiso de tu hija con el Kazekage.

Hiashi se maldijo a si mismo por olvidar tan importante detalle.

—Daré por terminada la reunión; hay asuntos mas importantes que resolver.

El consejo asintió un tanto inconforme con la repentina interrupción, aunque nadie intentó oponerse.

Una vez fuera del recinto, pasando por la mirada de todos, Hiashi se giro para afrontar a Sasuke, aunque este parecía darle lo mismo.

El Hyūga separo el agarre de las manos y alejo a su hija del pelinegro. Este frunció el ceño ante el acto de celos que enfrentaba el mas viejo de los tres.

Hinata estaba sombrada por la sobreproteccion de su padre que temió estar en un universo paralelo, aunque no se sentía tan mal ver el rostro molesto de su padre.

—Aléjate de mi hija Uchiha. No tienes ningún derecho de tocarla —advirtió activando su linea sucesora. Sasuke no se dejó intimidar.

—Que sepa que es ella quien me permite tocarla, y hasta ahora no he recibió una objeción —la observó esconderse detrás de su padre removiéndose incomodo.

No hacia falta saber lo bien que Sasuke usaba las palabras a su favor.

Hiashi hirvió de enojo.

—No lo volveré a repetir. ¡Hinata!

—¿Si pa-padre? —tartamudeo nerviosa.

—No quiero que estés conmigo cuando hable con el Hokage.

Tanto ella como Sasuke se sorprendieron. Hiashi le envió un mensaje mudo al Uchiha. Este no tuvo mas remedio que asentir ¿En que momento se había vuelto tan blando?

Agarró a Hinata del brazo y luego la subió a su hombro escuchando un grito ahogado de ella. Luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hiashi suspiro. No le agradaba para nada el Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Estaba realizando un ramo de flores cuando escucho la puerta del local abrirse. Quiso mostrar una agradable sonrisa al cliente, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a Sasuke cargando a una Hinata apenada y completamente roja.

—Quieta —vocifero Sasuke al momento de bajarla. Luego comenzó a gruñir, lo típico.

Ino camino con los ojos bien abiertos hasta él y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada. Hinata retrocedió asustada ante la creciente chakra del vengador. Sus ojos rojos igual a la sangre miraron a la Yamanaka con ira, sin embargo esta ni se movió. Hinata pensó lo valiente que era al no inmutarse por la esencia asesina del ambiente.

—Tu... ¿Te atreviste a golpearme? —su voz distorsionada por la ira y la imponente altura no provocaban el menor escalofríos en Ino.

—Debes saber que así no se trata a una dama. Eres un hombre de las cavernas Uchiha, no me asustas —desde hace tiempo ya no le decía "Sasuke-kun"... o al menos no delante de él. Quería olvidar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada del chico mas lindo de Konoha.

Ignoró completamente a Sasuke y camino hasta Hinata, la cual no podía creer nada de nada.

—¿Como estas Hinata-chan? —la sonrisa de Ino la hizo sentirse mas relajada, aunque no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke se vengaría tarde o temprano.

—Bien...

—Ya veo —asintió feliz—. Entonces ¿A que han venido?

Ino le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro interrogante. Era sumamente extraño verlos a los dos juntos, pero no importaba ya que luego haría que Hinata le contara todo. Por que ella tenia que estar enterada de las relaciones románticas o masoquistas (siendo sincera, se imaginaba a Sasuke como el rey del mal) de su amiga.

Bufó molesto, ya luego se las cobraría. Observó a Hinata, pensando en lo pequeña que se veía:

—Debes quedarte aquí hasta mañana, ordenes de tu padre —miro a la ojiazul enojado y desapareció.

_«Al fin solas»_ pensó Ino.

—Hinata —esta la miró sabiendo lo que vendría ahora. Ino sintió pena, no quería que su amiga se deprimiera pero ella debía hablar sus problemas con alguien: y ese alguien era ella —. Sé que Sasuke-kun no vendría si no fuera un asunto del Hokage. Ahora dime ¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo? He esta escuchando rumores, pero prefiero que me los confirmes tu. Si no quieres decirme entiendo, aunque sabes que no me rendiré hasta que hables.

Sonrió al darse cuenta cuando preocupada lucia Ino; con ella era fácil desenvolverse, la consideraba una hermana con la cual podía hablar y a la que pedirle consejos... aunque, de vez en cuando, estos eran descabellados: como la vez que le dio la idea de robarle un beso a Naruto, y casi lo hace, si no fuera por que su lado bueno se lo impedía.

—Yo... bueno ¿Re-recuerdas la vez en que me declare a Naruto-kun? —Ino asintió ante el amargo recuerdo. Ella había ido a buscarla mojada y con golpes en la rodilla y brazos a causa de un tropezón—. E-ese día mi padre dijo que tendría que asumir el mando del clan.

—Espera ¿Que? Se suponía tu hermana seria la líder.

—Lo sé, pero el consejo dijo-

—¡El consejo! ¡El dichoso consejo! Esos viejos no saben otra cosa que usarte como una muñeca de trapos. No puedo creerlo, ahora que eres mejor de lo que ellos creían quieren utilizarte. Si piensan que así sera están muy equivocados, malditos viejos, lo que necesitan es un buen polvo y listo.

Cuando Ino terminó de hablar se cruzó de brazos y gruño quien sabe cuantas veces. Luego de un tiempo le dijo a Hinata que continuara.

—Supongo, quieren que te cases.

—Si.

—¿Y con quien? —la miró curiosa, estaba asustada por la noticia.

—El Kazekage.

Ino necesito un tiempo para digerir la noticia y otro para gritar.

**.**

**.**

Hiashi volvió a reprimir un suspiro al escuchar el cuarto "¿Que?" del Hokage. Ese niño era un idiota, no entendía por qué tenia que repetirlo todo devuelta, acaso no era suficiente. Al parecer el Uchiha también se estaba cansando, pues empezó a rodar los ojos y observar el paisaje, lo cual era clara señal de aburrimiento.

Por otro lado Matsuri se sostenía la cabeza como si le pesara una tonelada. Tantos años de atraer la atención de su tutor y ahí estaba escuchando la planificación de una boda, y encima de él. Estaba empezando a odiar a la futura novia sin siquiera conocerla, seguramente era una aprovechadora que solo quería dinero y un titulo. Oh como la odiaba, el día que la viera le arrancaría todo lo que se llama pelo.

—Hiashi-sama esa boda no se llevara acabo.

Naruto se levanto del asiento y enfrento al Hyūga, realmente nada de eso podría llevarse a cabo sin su consentimiento. Gaara no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —Ese chico no le agradaba, estaba sumamente molesto. Hace unos menos había rechazado a su hija y ahora venia con esa payasada.

Naruto intento pensar una respuesta, pues lo anterior lo había dicho sin pensar, algo impulsivo igual a todo lo que él hacia.

—Po-porque ni siquiera se conocen 'ttebayo. Ademas.. Hm... No casaría a su hija con un extraño ¿O si?

Hiashi sonrió, al parecer el Uzumaki no estaba muy seguro prácticamente de nada.

—Bien, si lo que usted quiere tiempo, tiempo le daré. ¿Usted que opina Kazagake-sama?

Gaara asintió, luego arreglaría el problema de su estadía.

—Por mi esta bien. Aunque tan bien me gustaría hablar con Hinata-san sobre el asunto acordado.

—De acuerdo. Entonces si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender —Hiashi se despidió.

El Jinchūriki mas relajado se dejo caer en el asiento exhausto. Sasuke por otro lado no entendía mucho los motivos de su amigo-rival.

_«¿Que estas planeando, dobe?»_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>¡He vuelto!<em>

_Me fui de vacación con mi familia así que no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir pero ya no pasara, al menos eso espero. _

_Ah, debo decirles que me gusto escribir este capitulo, ya quiero ver que es lo que hace Naruto, porque siendo sinceros ya me he cansado de verlo en plan "serio". Se viene la acción._

_Los veo en el siguiente capitulo._

_PD: Los quiero :D_


	4. Capitulo 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca comenzó y nunca acabó **

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Hinata pudo pensar con claridad muchas cosas. Mientras Ino dormía y ella observaba la luz de la luna entrando por la habitación, creyó ver su realidad.

Hace mucho no tenia pesadillas, aquellas donde había sangre esparcida por el suelo rocoso y cuerpos mutilados. Se pensaría que cuando toda la guerra se acaba uno se siente pleno, pues se equivoca. La guerra apenas comienza cuando esta acaba. Despertar asfixiada por el miedo y el pánico, el horrible sentimiento de tristeza ante las imágenes que nuestro cerebro nos muestra... Todas y cada una de las imágenes son el comienzo de la peor pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

**.**

**.**

_Meses __atrás_

_El sol resplandeciente en la villa de Konoha la relajaba. Un calor que se colaba por los poros y adornaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. La joven quería creer que era a causa del calor aquel sonrojo; sin embargo ese tono en sus pómulos solo se debía a su futura acción. _

_Los nervios a flor de piel provocaban que sus latidos del corazón incrementaran. ¡Por dios! ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar y ni siquiera hizo nada. Solo estaba allí parada a unos metros de Ichiraku, mientras escuchaba las risas de Naruto y Sakura. _

_Observo como ambos se divertían con la compañía del otro deseando estar en el lugar de la Haruno. Era un anhelo, un sueño que no se cumpliría a menos a que ella tomara las riendas de su timidez (lo cual era difícil, ya que esta era como el caballo mas salvaje que no quiere ser domado)._

_«Yo puedo» se animaba a si misma. _

_Sentía las piernas pesadas igual a bloques de ladrillos impidiendo que siguiera caminando. Era los nervios de ser rechazada. Hace días se venia debatiendo entre hacerlo o no, incluso Ino la había apoyado y preparado para la ocasión. Con leves toques de maquillaje casi imperceptibles pero que la hacían mas bonita... o al menos eso le dijo Ino. Llevaba una falda larga hasta las rodillas y una camisa de lino blanca, su pelo suelto enmarcando su rostro. Eran pocas las veces que se vestía "simple" aunque le gustaba era difícil acostumbrarse a algo nuevo. _

_Inhaló y exhaló recuperando fuerzas y preparándose mentalmente. _

_Mientras se acercaba a ellos, Sakura le susurro algo al oído que provoco en Naruto mirara hacia donde estaba ella. No lucia feliz o... como él. Por un momento dudo en ir hacia Ichiraku, una parte de su subconsciente le gritaba que huyera. Sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada._

_—¡eh Hinata! —gritó Naruto agitando su mano. Le incomodo el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio, pero no le dio __demasiada relevancia._

_Aquella sonrisa resplandeciente, que tantas veces soñó con que fuera solo para ella, le reconfortaba. Los labios de Hinata formaron una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Sakura también lo hizo._

_—Ho-hola —casi murmuro, pero se acordó al ultimo momento de elevar la voz. La pelirosa ahogo una risa sabiendo porque venia Hinata; apoyó a la Hyuga cuando se entero de que iba a declararse a Naruto (vía Ino Yamanaka). Agradecía que lo intentara porque él merecía quien realmente lo amara por sus defectos... y Hinata era la persona indicada. Aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de celos—. Buenos di-días Sakura-san, Naruto-kun._

_Apenas y escuchaba su propia voz._

_—¿Ocurre algo Hinata? —preguntó Sakura deseando que ella se echara atrás. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no queria que Naruto se alejara de ella—. ¿Quieres comer ramen con nosotros? _

_No, ella no vino a comer el dichoso ramen. _

_—Qui-quiero hablar co-contigo, Naruto-kun —jugó con sus dedos a la vez que lo miraba. El Uzumaki no se espero eso._

_—¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? Seguro 'ttebayo. Pero ahora no puedo, ¿te parece a la tarde Hinata?_

_Ella asintió mas relajada. _

_—¡Bien! Te veré luego. Vamonos Sakura-chan —la aludida se levantó dejando pago su tazón de ramen, luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hinata y le brindó una sonrisa en forma de apoyo. Siguió los pasos de Naruto, ambos desapareciendo de la vista perlada de Hinata._

_Durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde caminó por la aldea y visito a Shino y Kiba, quienes se enteraron ese mismo día de lo que la ojiperla haría. Intentaron evitar lucir nerviosos apoyándola simplemente. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido de si debería hacerlo. _

_Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando seguía buscando a Naruto. El cielo se tiño de gris y el aire sofocante. Las esperanzas de Hinata de encontrarlo se desvanecieron como el humo. Se sentó en la banca mas cercana mientras jugaba con sus dedos, los recuerdos de lo invisible que era ella para Naruto resurgieron. Nunca la había visto como algo mas que nada._

_ ¿Por qué la vería de forma distinta? _

_Observo él cielo nublado como esperando que este le de una respuesta. Entonces esta llegó._

_Escuchó voces ahogadas provenientes de un callejón. El «Naruto» dicho entrecortadamente y el «Sakura» claro como el agua. Se tapó la boca con una mano evitando que un sollozo escapara de esta. Las lagrimas no tardaron en descender por su mejillas al ver como se besaban y se tocaban en lugar inapropiados. _

_Al parecer ella dejó escapar su voz pues los dos ninjas la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_—Hi-hinata —pronuncio Sakura acomodándose su ropa, al igual que Naruto._

_—No digas nada._

_Estaba siendo valiente. Quizás demasiado._

_—Yo... solo quería decirte Naruto-kun que estoy enamorada de ti. _

_La que hablaba no era Hinata. Parecía mas bien una grabadora._

_El Uzumaki ignoró los ojos perlados de ella. Esta sonrió irónica, se suponía Naruto Uzumaki nunca ignoraría a sus amigos ¿Por que a ella si? ¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza que ella lo viera así? _

_—Hinata —la voz de Naruto era distinta, pero ¿En que sentido? —No... no puedo corresponderte —¿Oía bien o "ese" Naruto estaba sonando duro? ¿Ese era el Naruto del que se enamoro? —A mi me gusta Sakura._

_Le dio la espalda. Le dio la espalda. Igual que Neji, igual que su padre, hermana, el consejo, su clan. Y ahora él. _

_En ningún momento escucho un "lo siento" o alguna palabra reconfortante. Todo dolía. Verlo alejarse con la Haruno lastimaba. _

_En un momento las lagrimas se detuvieron. Caminó sin rumbo escuchando los truenos sonar en lo alto. Si aquello era tener mala suerte pues entonces deberían darle un premio._

_Tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que había sido mas que rechazada, sabia que eso pasaría, siempre imagino que el dia en que lo hiciera Naruto le diría: «Lo siento, a mi me gusta alguien mas. Gracias Hinata... podemos ser amigos» _

_Que equivocada estaba._

_Fue entonces cuando gotas resbalaban por su rostro._

_Demonios._

_Odiaba._

_Odiaba la lluvia._

**_._**

**_._**

Ino se consideraba a si misma persistente y hasta encantadora, porque (así se decía ella) era hermosa y sencillamente carismática. Sin embargo cuando conoció al temerario Uchiha no pudo evitar querer ser mas atractiva de lo que ya era a sus ojos; había oído que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo por lo que ella así se lo dejo. Claro, era un enamoramiento de niña, uno que no crecería mas haya de una atracción hacia Sasuke.

Cuando este se fue de la aldea, algo en ella se rompió. Al principio se sintió mal por escuchar todo lo que decían sobre él, luego era resignarse y hacer oídos sordos. Con el tiempo aquel enamoramiento ya no existía, había pasado de ser Sasuke-kun a Sasuke o Uchiha, por lo que empezó una relación con Sai quien era extraño y tenia una forma anormal de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero la relación no avanzó pues se engañaba a si misma si decía que no le recordaba a Sasuke en apariencia.

Fue entonces cuando él regresó a la villa y una vez mas se sintió incomoda por aquel problemático sentimiento. Sin embargo era preferible evitar aquello que lastimarse así misma.

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por su habitación. Carraspeó incomoda y luego de un rato se incorporo en la cama, a su lado Hinata dormía con el ceño fruncido. «Seguro una pesadilla» se dijo.

Por su mente resumía todo lo que ella le había dicho. De tantas preguntas que Ino le había hecho la mas relevante había sido "¿Cual es tu relación con Sasuke?" Hinata en un comienzo había estado incomoda de relatar los hechos, sin embargo lo que ella dijo la dejo mas que sorprendida:

_"—Sé q-que muchos creen que somos... algo mas, pe-pero no es así. Uchiha-san es un amigo; fue cu-cuando Naruto-kun me rechazó que lo conocí. No tienes que preocuparte Ino-san."_

Lo de preocuparse la dejó aun mas incomoda. Sin embargo, siempre venia a su mente el modo en que Hinata vino a su casa, en como su madre la miro asustada y corrió a traerle una toalla para que se secara, en como sus ojos estaban cubiertos de la lagrimas y sin vida.

Desde ese momento juró ver a alguien mas.

Sin sueños, Hinata dejó de esperar algo que sabia nunca llegaría.

Bajo las escaleras para prepararse un desayuno y al poco tiempo Hinata también bajo.

—Buenos dias Ino-san —la kunoichi le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si... —se limito a responder. Ino decidió que era mejor no presionarla.

—Me alegro. ¿Te gustaría desayunar? —la aludida negó—. Sé que no soy la mejor para decirte esto Hinata, pero si te casas con Gaara espero que sea por tu propia voluntad y no por la decisión de esos viejos. Sabes, no desistas tan fácilmente. Oye ¿Donde quedo aquella chica que le dio una cachetada a Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Donde quedo la indecisa y valiente Hinata? Espero siga aquí o sino estaré muy desilusionada.

—I-ino...

—Ella tiene razón —la madre de Ino apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Ambas se sorprendieron ante la repentina respuesta.

—¿¡Mamá!? ¿Que haces escuchando conversaciones?

—Hija baja ese tono de voz, soy tu madre.

Ino se cruzó de brazos cuando los ojos de su madre la observaron enojadas.

—A lo que iba... —le brindó una cálida sonrisa a Hinata—. Entiendo que tu clan te imponga un matrimonio arreglando ya que eres la heredera. Pero, como futura líder del clan debes mostrar respeto ante los demás.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan experta en todo esto, mamá?

—Supongo que... fue cuando empece a salir con tu padre y bueno, el tenia que obedecer casi todas las reglas del clan. En esos tiempo nosotros salíamos a escondidas porque no era permitido salir con alguien fuera del clan Yamanaka —Ino abrió la boca de sorpresa, pues poco sabia como se dio la relación entre sus padres. Por otro lado Hinata se imagina lo que le contaba en su cabeza —. Cuando decidimos que era suficiente, nos revelamos ante nuestros clanes. Debo decir que casi nos expulsan, pero al final lo aceptaron, luego de muchas disputas y celos. Así es, a nosotros nos obligaron a salir con alguien que no queríamos.

Noriko sonrió aun mas ante los recuerdos de los días de noviazgo. Extrañaba a su marido, pero no debía lamentarse puesto que él no le hubiera gustado verla triste por su partida.

—El punto es que debes luchar por algo que quieres. No te conformes solo con lo que tengas delante tuyo. Vuela mas alto y obtendrás tu recompensa. Aspira ser algo mejor de lo que ya eres. Si intentas revelarte ante tu clan y ellos te echan, recuerda que nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, pequeña.

No podía creerlo.

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

El corazón le latía como loco, todo por esas palabras.

Sin pensarlo demasiado hecho a correr hacia su casa. Sin embargo volvió hacia casa y agitada dijo:

—Gracias —entonces volvio a correr.

Ino no cabía del asombro. Observo a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos, esta sonreía mientras se servia una taza de café.

—E-e-ella va a-

—Sí, así es. Creo que seria mejor preparar la habitación de invitados ¿Que te parece, hija?

Ino boqueaba una que otra vez, pero al final asintió.

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba. Parada frente a las puertas de su clan.

No podía creer que iba a cometer la mayor de sus locuras, pero lo haría. Gracias a las palabras de la señora Yamanaka recordó por que luchaba en primer lugar.

La voz de su madre resonando en su cabeza con fuerza. Los recuerdos de cuando ella era un _"pájaro enjaulado"_:

_"—Sabes Hinata, este pájaro enjaulado en un canario es como tu y yo._

_—¿Porque mami? —pregunto inocente la niña._

_Los jardines extensos y cuidados de los Hyuga siempre fue su lugar favorito. Su madre vestía un quimono azul, el cual su prominente panza. Pronto tendría una hermanita._

_—Nosotras nos adaptamos a estar presionadas y forzadas a muchas cosas. A veces buenas y otras malas. Es por eso que somos como esta hermosa ave. Enjauladas esperando a que alguien nos libere; porque ellas sufren Hinata._

_—Pero la cuidamos y alimentamos._

_—Es verdad. Sin embargo, ella no puede volar. Ya no siente el viento en sus plumas y la libertad. Nosotros decidimos su destino. Si el ave enferma, no queda otra que sacrificarlo. Si el ave vive y muestra salud, no queda otra que emparejarla con otra ave. _

_La pequeña Hinata asintió mirando al ave triste. _

_—Es por eso que si tienes la oportunidad, quiero que te liberes de la jaula en la que te han atrapado —Hinata volvió a asentir._

_—Mami._

_—¿Que ocurre?_

_—Quiero liberarla._

_La mujer sonrió orgullosa._

_—Pues hazlo."_

Aquel pajaro enjaulado se encontraba mirando las puertas de su jaula.

—Quiero liberarme —dijo ella.

_«Pues hazlo»_ creyó que dijo el viento.

Entonces abrió las rejas que tanto la atormentaban.

Ahora nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

_Ese era su camino ninja._

**.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

**El río no es constante. **

**.**

**.**

Los sirvientes se sorprendieron cuando la heredera entró precipitadamente a la residencia. Caminó hasta su habitación de forma decidida y completamente diferente a la Hinata de antes. Justo cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto un bulto salto sobre ella. Hanabi la abrazaba por el cuello y ambas cayeron al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Hinata emitió un sonido de dolor, mientras su hermana continuaba restregándose contra su cuerpo.

—¡Nee-chan! Me alegra saber que estas bien y no con el depravado Uchiha.

—Ha-hanabi me lastimas.

—Ups.

Se levantaron del piso, Hinata entró en su cuarto seguida por su hermana. Hanabi observó la rigidez de la espalda de su hermana:

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Ella no respondió, solamente camino hasta el armario y de allí extrajo ropa para luego ponerla en la cama. Hanabi se asusto cuando vio la cantidad de ropa que su hermana estaba metiendo en una mochila, entonces en un acto de desesperación agarró la mochila y la atrajo hacia su pecho, protegiéndola con sus brazos. Hinata cruzó su mirada con la menor mirándola suplicante, Hanabi negó asustada dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo (o apunto de hacer)

—Hana-

—¡No! —la mayor se acerco a ella, pero esta se alejaba a cada paso—. Tu... tu no puedes irte ¿A-adonde iras? —Un cambio de roles se presentó, pues ahora era Hanabi quien tartamudeaba. Sin embargo, Hinata mantenía su tono suave aunque firmen—. Papá no te lo permitirá y tampoco el consejo, tu tienes que casarte y ser una renegada causara qu-

—¡Hanabi! Para de una vez. No me iré de Konoha... e-estaré en casa de Ino —al menos ahora su hermana se relajó.

—¿Por qué te vas?

Hinata bajó la mirada observando la foto de su madre. Recordó como su padre se había enojado con ella por dejar escapar su pájaro. Su madre siempre la defendía, pero ahora era ella quien debía dar la cara ante las situaciones.

—No dejaré que el consejo haga lo que quiera conmigo. Ellos no pueden imponerme algo solo porque no soy una "heredera digna", pero no me importa... yo misma les demostrare que no necesito a un Kage para valerme por mi misma y mostrar orgullo al Clan. Sé que puedo hacerlo, es por eso que necesito que estés a mi lado. Hanabi, eres lo mas importante que tengo; por favor confía en mi.

—Confío, pero estoy asustada de lo que diga el consejo —la mayor asintió, pero era mejor no decir algo alentador, pues puede que al final si recibiera un castigo.

—¿Donde esta papá?

Hanabi realizó una mueca.

—Bueno, justamente esta hablando con el consejo sobre tu matrimonio —Hinata frunció el ceño—. Al pareces quieren que se conozcan para luego desposarse.

—Sera mejor que vaya ahora, no dejare que sigan hablando a mis espaldas.

—Es que... no solo esta el consejo y papá.

—¿Que? ¿Quien mas esta?

—Gaara-sama y Naruto.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez dejando escapar un suspiro agotado en el proceso. Parecía que cada vez que hacia algo por ella, ser siquiera un poco egoísta, no podía por una piedra inmensa que se cruzaba en su camino.

**.**

**.**

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico para mantener su espalda derecha y no caer en la tentación de curvarse. Si no fuera por Hiashi no tendría que pasar toda esa innecesaria reunión. Incluso el viejo había ido hasta el despacho diciéndoles con sus ojos como el hielo: "He convocado a una reunión con el consejo. El Kazekage irá, y por supuesto tu también". Le hubiera gritado si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba medio dormido, aunque no le quedaba otra que ir... pues era el asunto de su amiga y quería ayudarla.

Sin embargo, si le hubiera avisado (por lo menos, se supone es el Hokage) de la reunión hubiera ido completamente preparado, porque en esos momentos no sabia que decir.

**«Es increíble que te hayas convertido en Hokage.» **Kurama lo miro con su típica sonrisa burlona y hasta cínica.

**«Solamente no sé que decir 'ttebayo. Hablan con ellos mismo y no me preguntan nada.»**

**«Pues date a respetar, mocoso.»**

**«Es... más complicado que eso.» **Naruto bufó.

**«Para tu pequeño cerebro sí.» **rió consigo mismo Kurama.

**«¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?»**

**«Olvídalo.» **No era divertido ofender, si el ofendido no captaba el mensaje.

—¿Se supone que ahora debes esperar a que se cumpla la alianza? Ademas el Kazekage-sama ha aceptado a la propuesta de matrimonio. Esta reunión es innecesaria Hiashi —el anciano le reprochó a el líder Hyuga.

—Es verdad, no tenemos por que pensar la decisión que tomamos, sabemos que es la correcta.

Naruto frunció el ceño:_ «¿La correcta para quien?»_

—Deben dejar que se conozcan; apenas y saben sus nombres —Hiashi estaba perdiendo los estribos. Esos ancianos se creían que todo era tan fácil y que solo por ser de uno de los Clan mas antiguos y poderosos tendrían lo que querían. Nunca (y se lo decía a si mismo todos los días) volvería a creerles desde que Hinata fue aceptada a ser la heredera de los Hyuga, otra vez. Lo juraba por el nombre de su esposa.

Gaara observó a Naruto, quien tenia los labios en una linea recta y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba enojado. Notaba las deformaciones de su chakra como el agua turbulenta. No faltaba mucho para que gritara y parte del chakra del Kyubi lo cubriera. Aunque no estaba tan preocupado por ello, pues Naruto era lo suficientemente consiente para saber lo que hacia.

**«Chico, relájate.» **le advirtió.

**«No puedo, Kurama. Estoy demasiado molesto como para relajarme 'ttebayo.»**

Tenia razón debía relajarse, pensar en otra cosa... tal vez en ramen. A decir verdad tenia hambre, anoche se había olvidado de comer algo y solo durmió lo que podía. Tampoco había desayunado nada, por lo que su estomago le pedía a gritos un bocadillo. Quizás no era tan difícil olvidarse los problemas. **«No, tienes razón Kurama, tengo que intervenir.»**

**«Al fin.»**

—Silen-

Antes de que siquiera Naruto pudiera terminar la frase, Hinata entró abriendo la puerta. Shizune venia detrás suyo asustada. La sala calló repentinamente y todos se giraron a ver a la heredera Hyuga sorprendidos. Hinata se sonrojo ante las miradas de los allí presentes, no se había preparado lo suficiente para ese momento en concreto. Es mas había estudiado (mentalmente) todo lo que diría, evitaría la cara de Naruto y no tartamudearía.

Todo se fue al diablo cuando lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules del Uzumaki. Lo que había memorizado ya estaba perdido en un lugar recóndito de su mente, también el hermoso final que había idealizado había huido junto con su valentía. Se dio ánimos para continuar recordándose el porque lo hacia.

—Yo... yo me niego a que sigan hablando sin mi en la reunión.

—¡Hinata! ¿Que haces aquí? Le dije al Uchiha qu-

Hiashi se había levantado de su silla para luego caminar hasta ella.

—Vine por mi cuenta. Tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes al saber que harán con mi futuro.

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos; algunos incómodos, otros molestos. La insolencia de la joven heredera los ponía en una situación comprometedora, pues no creyeron que ella tuviera el valor para hablar de esa manera y negarse a aceptar su destino.

**«Te ganaron, mocoso.»**

**«Cállate.»**

La sorpresa de Naruto al ver como Hinata entraba de esa forma era demasiada, incluso para él. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de determinación y algo que Naruto no fue capaz de descifrar. En el momento en que sus miradas se habían encontrado sintió lo mismo que en la guerra, esperanza. Hinata tenia un aire de tranquilidad y esperanza que era contagioso. De alguna forma ella siempre había impresionado a Naruto, de distintas manera, pero siempre con el mismo efecto. El corazón le dio un vuelto cuando la Hyuga apartó la mirada, ignorándolo.

—¿¡Pero que es esto!? No tienes derecho, eres una chiquilla malcriada.

La determinación de Hinata fue en aumento. Ya no se dejaría intimidar.

—Cuide sus palabras, porque esta ante la futura líder del clan.

La sala enmudeció. Hiashi estaba mas que orgulloso de escuchar a su hija decir esas palabras con confianza. Observó a su padre y le susurró:

—Padre —sus ojos se encontraron—. Sé que... nunca he sido bu-buena en lo que respecta a ser líder. Pero, te ruego confíes en mi, incluso si la decisión que tome ahora no sea la adecuada.

Hiashi creyó haber oído las palabras de su esposa antes de que esta muriera. Aquella mujer, que le había iluminado su mundo dándole a sus hijas, dio su vida por la de Hanabi. Las mismas palabras que alguna vez ella dijo ahora las oía de Hinata.

Sonrió levemente.

—Confió en ti.

Los ojos de la ojiperla se iluminaron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

—Primero que nada: lamento haber interrumpido la reunión de forma precipitada. Le ruego me disculpe Hokage-sama.

Naruto parpadeo confundido.

—eh... ah si, si, no hay problema 'ttebayo.

**«¿Te comió la lengua la chica Hyuga?» **el rubio ni se digno a mirarlo, eso solo empezaría una disputa.

—A usted también le pido me disculpe Kazekage-sama —Gaara, quien no había hablado en casi toda la reunión, asintió. Podía deducir que no habría matrimonio, aunque a él eso no le molestaba—. Sé que ustedes no me ven como alguien digna para el puesto, y que mi hermana lo haría mejor —Hiashi se volvió a sentar en la silla—. Lo entiendo, yo también creo que no estoy preparada. Sin embargo, no me dejare atar a un matrimonio que yo no quiero.

La voz elevada de Hinata solo causo mas sorpresa en los individuos; mas precisamente en un rubio Hokage.

—¿¡Que broma de mal gusto es esta!? Hiashi haz algo —el anciano, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, fue el primero en mostrar su desacuerdo con las palabras de Hinata.

Hiashi no contestó, pues estaba igual de anonadado, solo esperaba que su hija estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

—Mi padre no tiene que decir nada, soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Tus decisiones son erróneas. Ni siquiera haz pensando en la magnitud de tus palabras, estas dándole vergüenza a tu clan.

—No me importa. Al igual que ustedes nunca se importaron que era de mi vida o en quien me había convertido. Solamente me vieron a la fuerza cuando le di una cachetada al salvador de la naciones ninjas. Ustedes son quienes toman decisiones erróneas y ya me he cansado de que las tomen por mi.

**«Di algo Naruto, es tu oportunidad.»** este asintió.

—La reunión se acabo —miraron a Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos—. He tomado una decisión y sepan que mi palabra es la absoluta: el matrimonio arreglado de Hinata queda anulado.

Por dios quería correr a abrazarlo y decirlo lo feliz que estaba, lo mucho que le agradecía y... lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no podía, seria malo hacerlo.

—¿A ti no te molesta, verdad Gaara?

—No, Naruto. Aun así me quedare unas semanas en Konoha.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras 'ttebayo.

Un anciano del consejo se acero a él:

—Us-usted no puede hacerlo. Ella no esta capacitada para ocupar un cargo tan importante, esto es irracional.

Otra vez se estaba cabreando.

—Hmp, tiene razón. Hinata no esta capacitada —ella bajó la mirada, la estaban humillando devuelta—. Es por eso que yo me encargare de que lo este.

—¿Que?

—Lo que dije justamente. Hinata sera mi asistente y así podrá saber cual es la importancia de su cargo, le daré los archivos que necesite y, le puedo asegurar, que sera la mejor representante para el Clan Hyuga. Como dije antes y que quede bien claro, soy el Hokage y la decisión que he tomado se respetara. Hinata.

—¿S-si? —él la había defendido, realmente no podría estar mas feliz.

—Te quiero en mi despacho en treinta minutos.

Ella asintió nerviosa. El consejo se fue de allí enojados e inconformes por las palabras del Hokage.

Hiashi se acerco a su hija, pronto eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación.

—Debiste haberme dicho que harías una locura —se cruzó de brazos. Hinata se removió incomoda.

—Lo siento padre, lo avergoncé frente al consejo y fui maleducada con uno de ellos —bajó la cabeza apenada. La mirada del líder Hyuga se suavizó.

—Sin embargo, por mucho que me esfuerce en darte una reprimenda, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que haz convertido, Hinata —ella sonrió feliz, al fin obtenía el reconocimiento de su padre—. Incluso si eso significa oponerte a las decisiones que el consejo tome, has demostrado ser una heredera digna del Clan Hyuga —Hiashi carraspeo, pocas eran las veces en que era así de inflexible con una de sus hijas—. Bueno, debes ir con el Hokage. No llegues tarde.

Hinata se reprendió a si misma por olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—E-en realidad, no regresare a casa...

Quizás era el hecho que el Hyuga había recibido suficiente noticias por un día que gritó:

—¿¡Que quieres decir con eso Hinata!? ¿¡A donde piensas ir, jovencita!?

—Es que... La madre de Ino-san m-me ofreció quedarme en su casa si las cosas se complicaban con lo de "revelarme". Así que acepte porque sabia que eso ocurriría.

Su padre suspiró.

—Es lo mejor, hasta que las aguas se calmen. Recuerda no causar problemas.

—Si.

—Y estudia todo lo posible, tampoco descuides tus entrenamientos —Hinata asintió—. De acuerdo. Cuídate hija.

—Gracias padre.

Partió a el despacho del Hokage, mientras los ojos de su padre la observaban. Se preguntó en que momento su hija mayor había madurado tanto.

**.**

**.**

—Odio el papeleo —volvió a decir Naruto mientras acomodaba las carpetas en su escritorio. Ahora que tendría una secretaria todo seria mas fácil. Es cierto que Hinata era buena en muchas cosas, pero nunca pensó que seria buena en ordenar material molesto e innecesario. La otra vez (cuando se había despertado y visto como ella limpiaba) se sorprendió ya que le había sido de mucha ayuda encontrar lo que necesitaba a la primera, también los papeles firmados estaban acomodados en los armarios con sus respectivas carpetas. Cabe decir que fue una completa alegría para el rubio, quien ese día había ido temprano a casa después de tanto tiempo— ¿Quien dijo que ser Hokage seria fácil? Ah,sí. Yo lo dije.

Bufó una vez mas.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Aun no era la hora para que Hinata llegara, supuso era Sakura ya que había quedado para verse. Contesto con un "adelante"; la puerta provoco un leve rechinido, después se escucho como se cerraba. Naruto estaba de espaldas a la puerta aun acomodando unos papeles sin firmar.

—Espera que termino en un momento, Sakura-chan —no recibió respuesta, solamente los pasos de la persona acercándose a él—. ¿Saku-

Las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como el cuerpo detrás suyo se abrazaba a su espalda. Las pequeñas manos de la intrusa oprimieron su camisa, mientras que el menudo cuerpo se acercaba mas a el de él. El corazón de Naruto se contrajo al darse cuenta de que la parte de atrás de su camisa estaba mojada por las lagrimas de la chica. Los sollozos eran casi inaudibles, pero aun así podían escucharse.

Miró por encima del hombre a la dueña de las lagrimas. No era Sakura. La cabellera negra de Hinata le impedía ver su rostro. Naruto iba a empezar a hablar pero ella fue mas rápida; al parecer siempre lo era o él era demasiado lento.

—La-lamento de-desilusionarte... —su voz ahogada por el llanto, suave pero triste—. Lamento n-no ser ella... a-aun así gra-gracias Naruto-kun.

¿Es que acaso ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderle? Era un completo misterio como sus palabras y acciones provocaban en él distintas emociones.

—Gracias por apoyarme. Mu-muchas gracias.

Por dios, quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba sin importarle que le rompiera el corazón un millón de veces. Si no fuera por lo que él dijo ella se sentiría aun peor, después de todo la decisión de un Kage era la última. Si no fuera por que Naruto anulo ese matrimonio ella estaría sufriendo.

Ya no importaba cuantos años pasara, Hinata siempre amaría a Naruto Uzumaki hasta el final de sus días, aun si su amor fuera no correspondido ella lo aceptaría por él... todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Naruto sonrió y se dio la vuelta. La Hyuga oculto su rostro bajando la mirada, no quería que la viera llorar y menos si apenas tenia control de lo que estaba haciendo; quien sabia si en cualquier momento le arrebataba un beso.

Notó lo avergonzada que estaba y decidió darle un pequeño empujón. Con un dedo le levanto la barbilla, pero Hinata rápidamente cerro los ojos fuertemente. Él no pudo pensar en lo adorable que se veía: rastros leves de lagrimas y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Ella aun se mantenía abrazada a él, pensando que se desmallaría en cualquier momento. Los dedos de Naruto tocaron sus mejillas provocandole escalofríos al cuerpo de Hinata. Su corazón latía rápidamente poniéndola aun mas nerviosa.

—Abre los ojos.

Y así lo hizo.

Ojos azules observándola, un eléctrico y hermoso azul mirándola solo a ella. Recordó cuantas veces había soñado por que esos orbes la miraran así, y ahora que ocurría toda su corazón se desbordo. No había explicación para lo que sentía, solo la necesidad de seguir abrazados... si era posible durante toda la eternidad.

Si le preguntaran que tan hermosa era la luna, él respondería _"Es tan hermosa como los ojos de Hinata". _Brillantes, puros y perlados... un color que sin duda se le antojaba encantador, incluso para él que le gustaba lo resplandeciente, aquello que se notaba a distante: como el naranja.

Por puro instinto Naruto colocó su mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras que la otra mano reposaba en el cuello blanquecino. Hinata ni presto atención, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos que tanto amaba. Se fueron acercando el uno al otro, queriendo mas contacto del que ya tenían. La boca del otro se estaba volviendo el fruto prohibido, sus respiraciones lo único que se escuchaba. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el momento, mientras que Naruto seguía acercándose... Sus labios a un centímetro del otro...

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Hinata se separó automáticamente del Uzumaki. Ambos helados.

Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta cuando ellos se separaron. Hinata estaba temblando por el miedo de que los haya visto en una situación algo inapropiada.

—N-no, al contrario Sakura-chan. Le estaba diciendo a Hinata que empezará su trabajo como mi secretaria en una semana ¿No es cierto?

Ni siquiera lo miro, solo asintió.

—Oh, ya veo —la Hyuga camino hasta la puerta sintiendo los ojos de Naruto sobre ella—. ¿Te sientes bien, Hinata? Luces algo pálida.

Esta volvió a asentir. Ya detrás de la puerta corrió hasta la casa de Ino con el objetivo de poder dormir. Estaba exhausta y el constante recuerdo de Naruto y ella apunto de besarse no ayudaba mucho.

**.**

**.**

_¡Oh! No hubo beso... es una pena, les juro que quería que pasara, pero lo volvía a pensar y me dije "es demasiado pronto". Pero no se preocupen, ahora que Hina trabajara como secretaria del Hokage pasara mas tiempo con él, jijiji. Situaciones vergonzosas everywhere. _

_Ahhh... bueno, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews. Nos leemos en la próxima._

_P.d: Mil disculpas si hay errores ortográficos. _


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

**Por primera vez y para siempre.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era el día en que empezaría su nuevo trabajo. Aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma (ya que le ayudaría para cuando fuera la representante de su Clan), era un verdadero trabajo tener que lidiar con los sentimientos que le profesaba a Naruto. Todavía recordaba la respiración cerca de sus labios y el corazón de este contra su pecho; las diversas sensaciones seguían allí provocandole un mar de emociones. Pero ya no seria así, se controlaría y evitaría mirarlo o al menor contacto entre los dos se movería. No importaba como, no debía volver a sucumbir a sus deseos para primitivos. Aunque ahora empezaba a sentir las consecuencias que esa cercanía provocó: Empezando por sueños donde se besaban y otras cosas que eran mejor no recordar.

La semana pasada cuando había llegado a su "nuevo hogar" lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el brazo de Ino, quien estaba cortando verduras, y se la llevó a la habitación. La Yamanaka se emocionó (en parte) cuando Hinata le relató lo sucedido en la reunión... sin embargo la sonrisa de Ino desapareció a medida que le contaba el abrazó y casi beso de ella y Naruto. Habia empezado a regañarla por ser una ingenua y no hacerle caso a su razón cuando esta le gritaba que se detuviera y que eso estaba mal e incorrecto.

Hinata había bajado la cabeza como un pequeño cachorro arrepentido, entonces Ino le había palmeado la cabeza diciéndole que no era su culpa y que hasta ella hubiera hecho lo mismo... solo que claro con otra persona porque obviamente no le atraía el Uzumaki.

Suspiró pesadamente, hace una semana estaba emocionada por ya no estar comprometida. Sin embargo, ahora sentía las consecuencias que eso conllevaba. Quizás el universo solamente la estaba poniendo a prueba. Bajó las escaleras para desayunar con Ino y su madre.

—Buenos días Hinata —Ino colocó unas tostadas en la mesa y se sentó.

—Buenos días...

—¿Que ocurre? Te noto poco entusiasmada —dijo la señora Yamanaka.

—¿Y como no estarlo mamá? Tiene que trabajar con el idiota de Naruto y lo mas seguro es que estará cerca de la frentona. Por mi parte hubiera renunciado en el primer momento —mordió la tostada enojada, Hinata bajó la mirada pensando que tal vez Sakura estaría allí—. Ademas, si Naruto tiene a Hinata de secretaria le dejara todo el trabajo a ella mientras él come ramen o duerme.

—No creo que el Hokage haga eso —le reprochó.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa.

—Debo irme, gracias por la comida.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Ino algo culpable.

—No lo sé, hija. Tal vez esta algo tensa.

Ino esperó que fuera eso.

**.**

**.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso pensando en que le diría a ella cuando la vea atravesar esa puerta. Hablaba consigo mismo rechazando cada uno de sus posibles diálogos. Suspiró pensando en lo estúpido que seria no disculparse con Hinata después de intentar besarla. Admitía que si no los hubieran interrumpido seguramente no se habría detenido.

Sí, lo mejor seria disculparse.

Tocaron la puerta despabilando a Naruto. Este trató de relajarse y se sentó en la silla del Hokage, si quería lucir calmado tenia que verse cool. Carraspeó y con su "voz" dijo adelante.

Las manos de Hinata temblaron ligeramente mientras empujaba la puerta: se podría decir que toda ella estaba temblando, al parecer era un nuevo síntoma con el cual debería lidiar. ¡Oh como deseaba que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran con ella! Bueno, no todo era posible en la vida. Kiba, Shino y Akamaru habían ido a una misión de rango A; a ella también le hubiera gustado formar parte de ella, por lo menos para despejarse un poco. Sin embargo obligaciones eran obligaciones, y para ser una futura líder debía enfrentar las adversidades (incluso si esta era una gran distracción para sus ojos).

La luz del sol dio justo en sus ojos impidiendo que viera con claridad. Lo próximo que vio fue el cabello dorado de Naruto. Él miraba a la ventana con melancolía. Cuando Hinata cerró la puerta presiono sus manos detrás de su espalda nerviosa.

Los ojos azules de Naruto la examinaron. Pocas veces él hacia eso, aunque solo ocurría cuando realmente estaba confundido y curioso. El silencio en la habitación no hacia mas que incomodarla y pensar que nunca debió haber ido.

_«Solo respira... respira.»_

Un momento después Naruto mostró sus blancos dientes. Hinata no pudo evitar notar los rasgos varoniles de Naruto; Parecía como si unos años dentro de la oficina le hubieran favorecido dándole un aspecto mas atractivo y maduro. Los hombros de el Uzumaki ahora eran mas anchos y su altura imponente, Hinata fácilmente se sentía intimidada. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de una persona no son sanos, ni siquiera cuando los evitamos ellos vuelven, es por eso que Hinata se preguntó que seria ser abrazada por él.

_«Es mejor olvidarlo... eso no sucederá»_

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad. El rostro de él se encontraba muy cerca suyo. Hinata por puro impulso lo empujó provocando que él cayera al piso —Auch, eso duele.

—Yo... l-lo siento —un gran sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

—No Hinata-chan yo me lo merecía dattebayo —aun mostrando una brillante sonrisa que provocaba tantos efectos en Hinata que asustaba—. Perdóname.

Naruto se levantó siendo observado por un par de ojos perlados. Hinata temió decir un _"¿Que?"_ en voz alta, se preguntó porque él tendria que disculparse por algo que había ocasionado ella.

El Uzumaki se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Quería disculparme por lo del... otro día —Hinata levantó la mirada, mientras que Naruto la bajaba. Entonces ahi estaba el centro del problema—. Lo del beso... fue un error.

—¿E-error? —la voz de ella comenzó a disminuir.

—Pues sí. Ambos sabemos que no debió ocurrir... supongo fue el calor del momento.

—¿Calor del momento?

Naruto asintió inconscientemente.

Muchos dicen que Hinata jamas se ha enojado. Ella era considerada como la persona mas paciente de la villa, algunos incluso decían que del mundo. Sin embargo, debemos aclarar dos cosas: Primero; si Hinata es paciente es porque así se crió, en un Clan donde la paciencia lo es todo y la imagen importa mucho. Segundo; Perder la paciencia significa perder la batalla.

Hinata ya perdió las dos.

—Naruto-kun.

—Hm ¿Que sucede?

Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pero eso ya no importaba, porque la persona que tanto amaba (y seguiría amando) la había hecho enojar. Y hoy se cobraría cada una de sus palabras.

—T-tu... siquiera... sabes yo siempre me he callado, guardado mis pensamientos pa-para mi misma —iba a llorar lo sabia y estaba tratando de evitarlo; también intentaba que su voz sonara fuerte y claro

—Hi-hinata —Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Hinata retrocedió.

—¡No me toques! Te dije... te dije que te amaba y eso no te importó.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron recordando como él la había rechazado... si eso se consideraba un rechazó.

—Yo no sabia.

—¿No sabias? No c-claro que no. Estabas mas ocupado en besarla y tocarla que ni siquiera pensaste en mi... te lo pedí Naruto-kun. Me había puesto bonita so-solo por ti, pero no te importo —su intento de no llorar fue inútil—. A-al menos esperaba que... pensaras e-en alguien que no fuera solo Sakura.

Kurama no evitó molestarse con su contenedor cuando vio a la chica así. Sabia que el estúpido romance de Naruto traería repercusiones en el futuro.

—S-sé que nunca nadie ha tenia ojos p-para mi, pero q-quería creer que tu fueras la excepción... veo que me equivoque —Naruto cerró los ojos con pesadez maldiciéndose a si mismo por lo idiota que era. El día en que Hinata se le declaró había venido acompañado de Sakura diciéndole que lo amaba que quería estar con él, luego el beso de ella (que no espero) lo hizo olvidar que alguien mas esperaba por él. Cuando fueron descubiertos por Hinata, se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo que no pensó en lo que decía.

—Hinata lo lamento.

—Yo también. Lamento no poder odiarte, l-lamento estar enamorada de ti —caminó al lado de él y tomó los papeles firmados—. Le llevare esto a Shizune-san.

—¿No renunciaras?

—No, te he dado mi palabra.

Naruto se quedó solo en el silencio de la habitación. El resoplido de Kurama lo hizo despabilarse.

**«Me das lastima, mocoso»**

**«Explícame que hice mal» **

**«No fuiste capaz de darte cuenta que la única chica que siempre te valoro y observo era la única que valía la pena»**

**«Kurama... ¿Que hago? La he lastimado, Hinata jamas me ha tratado de esa manera 'ttebayo»**

**«Te lo mereces y si fuera por mi no te ayudaría. Pero, como a mi me agrada la Hyuga lo haré» **

**«¿Enserio?»**

**«Sí, bueno... que conste que no lo hago por ti»**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la oficina corrió hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento, al llegar le puso seguro a la puerta. Dejó caer los papeles a un costado mientras las lagrimas caían como cascadas por sus ojos.

La primera vez que había sido tan sincera y se lamentaba por ello; le dijo todo lo que se guardo, pero ahora sentía como el peso se iba de su espalda. Un amor no correspondido al que le ponía punto y final.

Se dio unos minutos para relajarse. Limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y volvió a organizar los papeles; tenia una meta, por lo que la cumpliría a toda costa, sin importar cuando triste estuviera debía comenzar desde cero.

Hinata se planteo muchas veces que esto pasaría, que tarde o temprano hablarían de su "error", aunque creyó que dolería menos de lo que pensaba.

—Ya no importa... debo ser fuerte.

Salio de la habitación hacia un nuevo sueño.

Quizás los sueños morían, pero nadie dijo que otros nuevos no aparecerían.

**.**

**.**

En los bosques de Konoha, un caballo negro galopaba sin cansancio hacia ningún destino en especifico. Daisuke apretó las riendas y disminuyo la velocidad. Bajó del caballo acariciando su cuello observando el maravillo paisaje del país del fuego. Si por él fuera viviría allí toda su vida en vez de estar encerrado en un palacio.

—¿Que dices Sparta? Es un buen lugar para pasar el rato, ademas nadie vendrá a molestarnos. Gracias al cielo no están los asesores, sino ya sabes lo que dirán: _"oh joven amo, esto esta mal"_ o _"debería tener mas cuidado, podría lastimarse"._

Imitó distintas voces creando caras raras y apuntando con el dedo hacia la nada. Sparta relinchó.

—Sí, yo también creo que es molesto. Imaginó que ya estarán buscándome por todas partes, ah que tontos.

Daisuke se sentó en el suelo arrancando pedazos de pasto solo por diversión. De su mochila sacó una manzanas para su caballo, quien se las devoró en un santiamén. Esos momentos en que dejaba de ser el heredero del señor feudal era sin duda mejores que vivir rodeado de lujos; al menos no tenia que escuchar a sus consejeros decirle una y otra vez a donde tenia que ir.

Con solo un poco de paz era feliz, no necesitaba a una heredera de alguna increíble dinastía que le alagara como todo el mundo hacia, y estas ya de por si eran egocéntricas y malcriadas. Sí, con Sparta era suficiente.

El maullido de un gato atrajo su atención. El felino se acostó en sus piernas ronroneando.

—Eh Tora ¿Otra vez te escapaste? —Tora maulló—. Comprendo, mamá aveces es un poco exagerada con sus muestras de afecto.

Tora bufó cansada. La señora Shijimi era muy cariñosa, tanto con su hijo como su adorada gata. Daisuke rodó los ojos recordando como hace unos momentos su madre había intentado vestido con ropas elegantes, ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que le gustaban otras cosas? Por ejemplo ropa cómoda y botas para cabalgar. Sin embargo la señora Shijimi reprendía a su hijo por su falta de estilo, criticando que así nunca conocería a una bella jovencita. ¡Ah! como si le importara; si él fuera un ninja podría hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no, tuvo que nacer siendo el hijo de un señor feudal.

—Ahora que lo pienso, los ninjas ya deben estar buscándote —la gata lo miró asustada—. Yo que tu empezaría a correr.

La sonrisa de Daisuke desapareció al ver el rostro de Tora nervioso. Quiso mirar que había atrás, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo alguien salto encima de él cubriéndole el cuerpo con un saco marrón.

—¡Lo tenemos Konohamaru! —gritó un niño.

—¡Suéltenme! —reclamó Daisuke siendo rascuñado por Tora.

—Olvídalo, tenemos al gato y si te liberamos no podremos capturarlo de vuelta. Ademas, el jefe estará orgulloso —Konohamaru se rió fuertemente mientras decía algo de ser Hokage entre otras cosas.

¿Jefe? ¿¡Quien mierda era el jefe!?

Siendo arrastrado por el equipo Ebisu, Daisuke intentaba tranquilizar a Tora, pero esta le rascuñaba en cualquier lugar. Sparta siguió a su dueño (aunque este estaba en un saco) siendo guiado por Moegi.

No había en maldito día en que Daisuke no se preguntara: ¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad? Bueno, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

El equipo Ebisu llegó a la torre Hokage ignorando los murmullos de la gente y los gritos de su "criminal".

Cuando depositaron el saco en el suelo, Konohamaru puso su pie encima de el. Ebisu se asusto al ver un "gato" de esas proporciones.

—Lo tenemos. Ahora denme una verdadera misión ninja.

Naruto apareció por el pasillo por la repentina conmoción en la torre. Shizune venia detrás suyo.

—¿Que ocurre aquí?

—Hemos capturado al engendro, jefe.

Naruto levantó una ceja.

—¿Gato? Eso ni siquiera se parece a un gato dattebayo.

—¡Créeme que no! Si no fuera mucha molestia ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!

Ebisu y Shizune se apresuraron a desenvolver a Daisuke, quien no se veía nada feliz.

—Daisuke-sama lamentó que esto haya ocurrido —Ebisu observó a su equipo enojado, luego recibirían su castigo.

—Pero tenemos al gato —dijo Moegi, aunque eso no evitó las miradas molestas de Shizune y su maestro.

Tora salio del saco cansada y sin fuerzas, acto seguido se dejo caer al suelo. Aunque ahí no terminaba todo, la señora Shijimi apareció repentinamente abrazando a Tora con fuerza. Daisuke se compadeció del pobre felino.

—¡Ah! estoy muy agradecida de que la hayan encontrado —Shijimi vio a su hijo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Incluso encontraron a mi hijo —ella miró a Naruto, quien apenas y entendía algo—. Hokage-sama sus ninjas son excelentes, yo misma me encargare de darles mas dinero por sus servicios.

Daisuke bufó.

—Y tu, jovencito. Déjame decirte que estarás castigado —tomó de la mejilla a su hijo y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

—Al menos conseguimos mas dinero —dijo Konohamaru.

Hinata apenas cerraba la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento chocó con el pecho de una persona. Antes de que cayera Daisuke la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él. Shijimi observó la escena con extrañes, por suerte su hijo había aprendido modales.

—¿Estas bien? —Daisuke buscó los ojos de la joven. Cuando encontró a un par perlado se asombró por la extrañes del color; aunque no solo eso llamó su atención.

—S-sí, gracias. —los ojos de Hinata estaban hinchados y rojizos, claro signo de que había llorado... Retomó su camino sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos desinflados.

Si lo pensaba un poco ella era una Hyuga... Y si tenia suerte Tora podría desaparecer un par de veces mas.

**.**

**.**

_Hola!_

_Debo decir que en verdad no tengo palabras para describir mi felicidad. ¡Toma eso Naruto! Uff, me siento mas relajada despues de eso. Por lo menos ya ha entrado mi príncipe a escena._

_Jaja, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. _

_Besos._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**¿De que están hechos los sueños?**

**.**

**.**

**Entre el deseo y un sueño.**

**.**

**.**

Había acordado tener una cita con Naruto dentro de unas horas en Ichiraku, lo cual aceptó a regañadientes ya que aveces comer ramen tan seguido se volvía aburrido. También se la pasó en el hospital casi todo la tarde atendiendo a los pacientes y revisando informes.

Se dejó caer en la silla suspirando. El trabajo era tan agotador que deseaba una pequeña siesta, incluso una semana de vacaciones bastaría. Revisó los papeles de su siguiente paciente y por poco se tropieza cuando se levantó de un salto.

El hijo del feudal estaba en el hospital con lesiones leves y varios moretones... nada serio, pero se asombro de saber que atendería a un joven ¿Millonario? o ¿Atractivo? que podría ser examinado por un medico cualquiera, ademas por que en un centro de medico ninja; es decir, una persona común y corriente no necesita de chakra para recuperarse.

—Raro —se dijo.

Caminó hasta la habitación del paciente intrigada. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegó. Entreabrió la puerta encontrándose con ropas rasgas, vendas y maquillaje.

Daisuke salio del baño con una enorme sonrisa, el pelo desordenado, ademas de tararear una melodía. Su cantó murió (al igual que su sonrisa) cuando vio a la kunoichi parada en el umbral de la puerta con la boca abierta.

_Mierda._

Ahí es donde todo su plan se podía ir por donde vino.

Los restos de polvo morado, fingiendo un golpe, y los raspones provocados por él mismo eran evidentes -por no decir que lucían falsos-. Rascó su cabeza frustrado.

—Hola —dijo con desilusión.

Sakura boqueó impresionada. Estaba viendo el pecho descubierto de un heredero extremadamente sexy, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de recorrer esos músculos marcados pensando en lo buen dotado que era el hijo del feudal. Subió la vista nerviosa topándose con unos orbes color avellana enmarcado en pestañas oscuras.

No negaba que era mas o igual de atractivo que Sasuke; los cabellos castaños desordenados y los leves raspones en el rostro le otorgaban un aspecto peligroso.

Daisuke levantó una ceja al notar como ella lo observaba. Por mas de que estaba acostumbrado a eso, se le hacia molesto que lo vieran tan seguido ¡Al menos deberían fingir!

—¿Hola? —volvió a repetir. La ensoñación de Sakura acabó cuando él habló.

—Pe-perdón —intentó relajarse, regresando así su aire profesional. Observó el maquillaje colocado en una mesada y las vendas con manchas de sangres, luego a Daisuke—. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Cruzó los brazos logrando que sus pectorales se marcaran, Sakura tragó en seco.

—Veras, estaba leyendo un libro cuando unos ninjas me atacaron... a-así que...

Demonios. Se había olvidado el relato.

La Haruno reprimió una mueca, ¿Acaso la estaba tomando de estúpida?

—Eso no es verdad, tiene maquillaje en la cara, y déjeme decirle que luce muy falso.

Suspiró sentándose en la cama. Elimino el rastro de polvo de su rostro con la palma de la mano provocando que se corriera en gran parte de su pómulo.

—Lo sé.

Se sentía abatido. Molesto consigo mismo por sus inútiles esfuerzos.

—¿Me dirá por que esta aquí? —Dudó por un momento, pero luego recordó que esa chica tenia la misma edad que la secretaria del Hokage, quizás ella sabia algo.

—En realidad, quería fingir que me habían atacado —los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de intriga y asombro. No todos los días se encontraba a alguien que se hace daño a si mismo. Los mas probable es que el hombre fuera masoquista—. Bueno... yo quería ir a quejarme con el Hokage.

—¿Naruto? ¿Por qué? Espera ¿Fingir? ¿Por qué?

—Dices muchos porqués. La cosa es que hace unos días conocí a su secretaria, y pues no es fácil de explicar.

—¿Hinata? ¿Te hizo algo para que quisieras quejarte?

Daisuke movió la cabeza en negación. Sin embargo era difícil o, mejor dicho, vergonzoso explicar el por qué de todo aquello. Pues era la primera vez que se tomaba algo "en serio". Un momento después, recordó los pequeños encuentros que había tenido con la chica (los cuales habían sido planeados por él); pero el problema estaba en que Hinata ni siquiera lo miró las veces que se chocaron, y eso lo desanimaba en gran medida. Ademas, estar alrededor de un mes intentando llamar su atención se volvía frustrante y como consecuencia a ello tenia el ego por el piso.

—¡La conoces! Que bien, estuve tantos días tratando de hablar con alguien cercano a ella pero no pude. Suerte que usted es su amiga.

Sakura realizó una mueca.

—No somos amigas.

Aquella forma de decir las palabra (hiriente y carente de emoción) no pasó desapercibido para Daisuke, pensando en que pudo haber hecho Hinata para que lo dijera de esa forma.

—Hm... bueno si no me puedes ayudar supongo que no hay nada que hacer.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, arregló su ropa tratando de lucir mas o menos presentable. Seguramente su madre moriría del espanto una vez lo viera. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación la mano de Sakura le sujetó el brazo. Asombrado ante la repentina reacción Daisuke quedó estático en el lugar.

—Te ayudare.

_De acuerdo: Era un sueño el de alejar a Hinata de Naruto. _

**.**

**.**

Era un hecho que Naruto estaba enojada con ella. La pila de papeles que estaba cargando se lo confirmaba; cada vez era mas grande o ella era mas pequeña. Por dios, la semana pasada apenas y él le había dirigido la palabra, pero eso no era lo mas triste, oh no, lo peor es que lo hacia apropósito. Aveces escuchaba una risa divertida escapar de sus labios cuando Hinata intentaba abrir la puerta, y ella como una inocente alma no decía nada. Pero ¿Como hacerlo cuando ya le dijo lo que le tenia que decir? Supuso era un castigo por su mala educación.

Aunque al menos existía un ángel que (de vez en cuando, ya que seria raro que fuera siempre) la ayudaba a no tropezar, sujetándola del hombro y acomodando sus papeles. Sin embargo, ella apenas y contestaba o lo veía, pues la pila de papeles tapaba su vista.

Sí, aquel ángel del que ni siquiera sabia su nombre era justamente un ángel. Aveces, incluso, encontraba una nota de color celeste con una cara feliz dibujada en ella. Lo cual era demasiado tierno provocandole una sonrisa y sonrojo.

Era una pena que no supiera quien era aquella persona, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba agradecida por los pequeños detalles.

Detuvo su caminata tratando de acomodar los papeles en una mejor posición, apoyó su espalda en la pared manteniendo el equilibrio. Justo en ese momento Shizune cruzó delante suyo observándola preocupada.

—¿Segura que no quieres ayuda Hinata?

La aludida sonrió algo cansada. Hace días que no dormía adecuadamente por la carga de trabajo. Comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de ser la futura líder de su clan.

—N-no se preocupe, estoy bien. Esto no es tan pesado.

Shizune asintió no muy convencida, pues se notaba lo adormilada que estaba la menor.

Una vez se fue, Hinata regresó al intento de no caer dormida. Continuó caminando unos cuantos pasos mas, sin embargo una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Saltó sorprendida ante el repentino toque trastabillando y tirando algunos papeles al suelo; con lo que se había esforzado en evitar que eso pasara.

Dos manos sujetaron sus hombros mientras su espalda se recostaba en el pecho del individuo. Apenas y se percató de lo embarazoso de la situación cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Hinata divisó una borrosa mancha rubia antes de ser encerrada en un armario lo suficientemente oscuro para no saber quien era su atacante.

Los archivos ya no estaban en sus manos sino regados por el suelo fuera del armario. El pecho del hombre tapaba su vista, lo cual solo le permitía ver la clavícula de este.

La temperatura de sus mejillas aumento al sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello. Su busto apretándose contra el individuo le incomodaba de tal manera que le impedía pensar coherentemente. Estaba llegando a su limite de soportable.

Por ultimo los gritos de alguien llamándola una y otra vez con un tono molesto. Escuchó bufidos y maldiciones... luego nada.

—Al fin se fue, pensaba que nunca se iría 'ttebayo.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con una Hinata desmayada. Bueno, eso se lo esperaba.

Era asfixiante el espacio que lo separa de sus labios. Con solo acercarse mas a ella podría tocarlos, un leve toque comparado con los que se había dado con Sakura... o mas bien demasiado inocente.

En la oscuridad del armario y una pequeña luz entrando por quien sabe donde, a penas distinguía un color rosado en las mejillas de Hinata. ¿En que momento empezó a notar esos pequeños detalles? Como aquel lunar escondido a un costado de su cuello o lo suave que era su piel. ¡Se estaba volviendo un estúpido sensible! En su miserable vida se había puesto a pensar lo linda que era la Hyuga o lo amable que podría ser... aunque ese no era un secreto para nadie para él si lo era. Ya que luego de ese "pequeño incidente" con Hinata, esta se había comportado de lo mas gentil con él cuando ni se lo merecía.

Ademas, se volvió frió con ella por el hecho de no saber que decir y el miedo de cagarla otra vez. Era un completo idiota, pero no pueden culparle por ser de esa forma ¿Verdad? ¿O si?

De igual forma iba a buscar una forma de pedirle disculpas, no quería perder a una amiga por una tontería... _«Espera ¡Eso no es una tontería! 'ttebayo. Menos mal que no lo dije»_

El punto era disculparse, se recordó, y no oscurecer la situación de la que ya estaba. Aunque sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando el hijo del señor feudal empezó a ir por los pasillos de la torre muy, muy seguido, buscando a Hinata como si fuera un perro. Sin embargo, se percató de que el joven solo se acercaba a ella las veces que Hinata tropezaba... como ahora, pero ahora era diferente porque Daisuke estaba gritando su nombre en vez de ayudarla.

Fue en ese momento en que Naruto entró en pánico. Y, por impulso, había agarrado a Hinata por los hombros para luego encerrarla en ese pequeño espacio. Como dicen por ahí: _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

Inconscientemente relamió sus labios mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

—Solo un roce... lo juro dattebayo.

Ella desmayada, él consiente. Nada malo podría pasar.

Pero, _¿Que ocurrirá una vez la bese?_

_¿Sera solo una vez?_

_¿No le gustara y se olvidara?_

_o... ¿Que pasara si le gusta?_

_¿Querrá hacerlo de vuelta?_

_Vamos Naruto, no es tan difícil. Es un simple beso, le dijo una voz en su cabeza._

—Solo uno... —se repitió él.

Casto y sencillo. Suave y simple.

Pero por sobretodo _adictivo._

El sabor a cacao proveniente de los labios de Hinata se le hizo delicioso. Quien diría que el sabor menos pensado se volvería un manjar.

—Uno mas no me hará daño.

En ningún momento pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones, en las repercusiones que podría traer a su futuro, pero eso es el deseo. Un instinto animal incapaz de ignorar.

El segundo beso, aumento el ritmo de su corazón de forma inmediata. Movió sus labios abusando de su suerte, mientras deslizaba su mano por el cuello de Hinata. Cuando la sintió removerse frunciendo el ceño se alejó procurando no despertarla y eso es lo que menos quería.

Antes de salir verificó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo aparte de las hojas en el suelo (luego las levantaría). Diciendo un "_okay_" levantó a Hinata en sus brazos haciendo que ella recostara la cabeza en su pecho.

Ahora solo tendría que encontrar una solución en cuento a su repentina "adicción" a esos labios. Si bien había sido estúpido ¿Lo culparían por besarla y mas si ella estaba inconsciente?

Solo esperaba que aquel desliz no sucediera de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras leía los informes de su misión. Estaba cansado y lleno de barro; el olor a mugre y sudor se colaban por sus fosas nasales como un olor que podría hacerlo llorar. Pero obvio eso no pasaría, después de todo era un Uchiha y como tal no mostraba expresión alguna.

Sin embargo, una pequeña molestia presente en sus partes intimas le daban unas terribles ganas de rascarse. Seguramente era parte del barro. Trató de ignorar la creciente molestia, aunque era tan evidente con una piedra diminuta en el zapato.

Removiéndose incomodo observó a Ino arreglando unas flores en la tienda, la miró durante un tiempo hasta que la fabulosa idea de colarse por su casa apareció.

Claramente eso era un delito, pero la picazón lo estaba matando y no se atrevería a ser el hazme reír de la villa si por pura casualidad le daban mas ganas de rascarse.

Ocultó su presencia y con un salto se coló por la ventana. La habitación de Ino era diferente de como se la hubiera imaginado (bueno en aquel entonces pensaba que la chica estaba tan encaprichada con él que tendría fotos suyas por toda la habitación) ¡Oh vamos! eso sonaba muy narcisista incluso para él.

Abrió la puerta de forma sigilosa mirando para ambos lados por si acaso. Tuvo mucha suerte de que el baño estuviera cruzando el pasillo, y ademas con una toalla limpia.

De su mochila saco ropa limpia que había lavado en el río. Bien, al menos era precavido. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa, la ducha tibia cubrió su cuerpo como una manta. Al fin relajado y sin aquella comezón empezó a bañarse.

—¡Que tenga un buen día! —dijo Ino al cliente con una radiante sonrisa.

Una vez el cliente desapareció de su rango de visión, subió las escaleras con el objetivo de ir al baño. Se había estado aguantando solo porque su madre no estaba, pero realmente las ganas eran demasiadas.

Ya en la puerta del baño se asusto al escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo. Abrió los ojos asustada... _«¿Por que estoy asustada? Soy una kunoichi no debería asustarme» _Con gran valor y perseverancia fue a su habitación y sacó un kunai de su mueble. Si el intruso pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya por ser mujer estaba muy equivocado.

No por nada Shikamaru le tenia miedo.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Entreabrió la puerta sin poder distinguir quien era el criminal, ya que el espejo estaba empañado. Sin importarle nada termino de abrirla provocando que diera un portazo contra la pared.

Uy mala idea.

Ino quedó estática en el umbral con el kunai levantado. Santos infiernos. Sasuke Uchiha. En su baño._ Desnudo_.

Ni siquiera se dignó a observar que había debajo de sus caderas, solo observó los azulejos celestes de la pared intentando calmarse o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese hombre; quien no respetaba nada de nada.

Sus mejillas estaban mas pálidas que un papel.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke la observaron de arriba a bajo. Mierda, ¿Nunca se cansaba de analizar a las personas de esa forma? Aunque, él parecía mas que tranquilo mirándola como si fuera la cosa mas interesante de todo el mundo.

Luego, una media sonrisa dibuja en su rostro fue lo que menos se espero.

—Estas muy callada, Yamanaka. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Oh la estaba provocando. Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

—¡Ja! P-por favor. Debo d-decir que me esperaba mas de ti.

Este frunció el ceño.

—¿De que hablas?

—Yo que creía que los Uchiha eran perfectos...pero bueno como dice Sai: La tienes muy pequeña.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron de un rojo sangre. Ino se maldijo por ser una estúpida, había hablado de mas pero era algo que no pudo evitar.

Con una velocidad casi inexistente Sasuke acorralo a Ino contra la pared húmeda del baño. El kunai cayó de sus manos al sentir el pecho de este presionarla contra la fría superficie.

Sus mejillas sonrojabas delataban la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Incluso cuando su mente le decía que se moviera y escapara le fue imposible mover un musculo.

Una mano elevó su rostro haciendo que se fijara en Sasuke.

—Repitelo.

Apenas y pudo formular un ¿eh?

—Repite lo que dijiste, Ino.

¡Por dios! que bien sonaba su nombre en esa voz profunda y varonil.

Tartamudeo sin decir nada coherente, ya incluso se parecía a Hinata. La media sonrisa del Uchiha la descolocaba de maneras inesperadas.

—D-dije que l-la t-tienes...

Las palabras murieron cuando Sasuke la beso, literalmente devoró sus labios.

Intentó alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero este la presionaba mas contra la pared provocando que soltara un gemido ante el contacto. Los labios del Uchiha se movían expertos contra los suyos, impidiendo que ella pudiera pensar en nada mas que no fuera esas sensaciones que no había experimentado con nadie mas.

Ino inconsciente separó sus labios por una bocanada de aire. Sin embargo Sasuke deslizó su lengua saqueando su boca, mientras ella arañaba sus hombros extasiada. Rápidamente la lengua de ambos se encontraron haciendo que Ino gimiera y Sasuke pasara sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

Suspiró ante el contacto dejándose llevar por el deseo que provocaba en ella. Su cuerpo pidiendo mas, pero su mente diciéndole que se detenga porque ese deseo terminaría de la peor forma.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. El Uchiha beso el hombro de Ino, dejando un camino de fuego a lo largo de su cuello. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja dejando escapar un gruñido.

Sasuke mas lucido que ella se alejó observando el cabello rubio y mojado con los labios hinchados, la respiración irregular y los ojos cerrados de Ino. Le daban una imagen de pura lujuria, una que se le hizo tentadora.

—Te veo luego.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando a una Ino completamente anonadada. El muy cabrón se había colado a su casa sin permiso y ¡Eso no era todo! Se había atrevido a usurpar su boca.

Sin mencionar el mensaje oculto en esas palabras.

**.**

**.**

Era increíble como se escurría de sus brazos cuando casi la tenia entre sus redes. De un momento a otro Hinata había desaparecido dejando los papeles tirados en el piso como si nada. Pareciera que lo hacia apropósito.

Resignado siguió caminando por el lugar buscándola con la mirada. Hace no mucho había hecho un pacto con Sakura, en el cual le explicaba que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto (Que conveniente) y lo que quería era separarlos a toda costa.

En un principio lo creyó innecesario, pues Sakura estaba saliendo con él. Ademas Daisuke nunca le dijo que gustaba de Hinata, bueno tal vez un poco, pero solo para conocerla. Le había atraído esos ojos llorosos y perlados. Tan extraños.

Sin embargo, el que la Haruno le pidiera ese favor le hizo pensar que el Hokage no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos por ella.

_«¿Esta bien que haya aceptado?»_, pensó. Era difícil saberlo, a no ser que viera el futuro.

Antes de doblar una esquina diviso a Naruto. Se escondió detrás de la pared asomando la cabeza observándole. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del cabello oscuro balanceándose mientras el Uzumaki caminaba.

Naruto la miraba dormir con total concentración y una leve sonrisa. _«Hay que ver; después de todo la pelirosa no estaba tan equivocada» _Alzó una ceja escéptico; Daisuke siempre fue bueno sabiendo descifrar una mirada, por lo que con mucha confianza podía deducir que el Hokage estaba empezando a dudar sobre si mismo.

Si lo que Sakura le dijo era cierto, pues entonces no faltaba mucho para notar un cambio repentino en los sentimientos de Naruto.

A pesar de sus sospechas, Daisuke hizo un trato... el cual cumpliría. El problema estaba en como lo haría, hasta ahora se había enterado de que la Hyuga estaba enamorada de alguien y ese insignificante detalle no lo tuvo en cuenta. Ya que si esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes como él pensaba, entonces la cosa estaría mas complicada de lo que pensó.

Se recordó no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Lo ideal era esperar a que la situacion tomara un rumbo de acuerdo a como intentara acercarse a Hinata. Asintió ante las ideas que se desarrollaban en su cerebro. Sí, tal vez funcionara; la mejor forma de entablar una amistad era convivir en el mismo ámbito.

Debía hablar con su padre si quería "aprender" lo que era ser un señor feudal.

_«... Estoy siendo un estúpido. Nunca debí haber aceptado... Si solo hubiera medido mis palabras.»_ Se maldijo; él no quería tener que separar a dos persona que podrían llegar a quererse, pero el impulso lo llevó a donde estaba ahora. Con razón su madre se quejaba tanto de él.

Una mano tocó su brazo. Observó a la kunoichi detrás suyo nervioso.

—¿La encontraste?

Él negó intentando controlarse; nunca fue un buen mentiroso, aunque al menos hacia lo que podía.

—Entonces ven, debe estar en el despacho.

—No. No puedo aparecer así de la nada, hablare con mi padre —la detuvo esperando que Naruto y Hinata hayan entrado de una vez al lugar nombrado.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

—¿Que tiene que ver tu padre?

—Es el señor feudal. Le diré que me gustaría aprender sobre su cargo y que conlleva eso, por lo que una vez acepte le enviara una notificación a tu novio diciéndole que ahora debo... hm... no sé estudiar el funcionamiento de Konoha o algo así.

—¡Comprendo! Estupenda idea, es genial poder hacer eso solo con decirlo.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—A veces.

—De acuerdo, tengo que irme.

Él se asusto al ver que se dirigía al despacho de Naruto.

—¡No! Ven... ha-hablaremos ahora con mi padre.

—¿Que? —La agarró de la muñeca arrastrándola por los pasillos— ¡Oye suéltame! Te he dicho que debo irme. —Daisuke no respondió, sabia que poner a el tonto del Hokage en una situación incomoda solo causaría problemas. Lo mejor era esperar e idear un plan lo suficientemente inteligente para separar a esos dos.

Si bien fueron una pocas horas desde que se conocieron, pudo deducir que el comportamiento de Sakura era cambiante.

Ambos peleando y gritando salieron de allí siendo observados por las demás personas.

**.**

**.**

Subió por la ventana al fin limpio. Tampoco con esa horrenda comezón.

—Dobe te tra... —dando gracias por ser inexpresivo y por que su quijada no tocó el suelo, Sasuke quedó con la mente en blanco al ver a su mejor amigo-rival colocarle la capa Hokage a la Hyuga.

El rubio estático en su lugar maldijo a su amigo por la intromisión. Mientras tanto este solo lo miraba sin signo alguno de moverse o hacer algo mas productivo. Cabe la casualidad que su mente apenas procesaba el beso salvaje que se había dado con Ino, quien seguramente debía estar arrancando pétalos de flores con desprecio.

—E-eh Teme... ¿Que haces aquí 'ttebayo?

Sasuke evadió la pregunta olímpicamente.

—Primero dime que haces tú.

Excelente Naruto, oficialmente eres mas pervertido que Jiraiya. Aunque si de pervertidos se trataba Sasuke y Naruto podrían estar peleando por ese puesto.

—Nada, dattebayo.

Hinata se removió en el sofá llamando la atención de los ninjas. Aun dormida atrajo la capa del Uzumaki a su nariz oliendo su aroma. Aquella imagen provocó en Naruto un escalofrío. Ninguno de los dos pudo negar que se veía demasiado tierna mientras seguía abrazando la tela.

—¿Seguro? Luces nervioso.

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Sasuke sonrió engreído; nadie era capaz de escapar de esos ojos negros que estudiaban el entorno con detenimiento. Puede que él se hiciera el desinteresado, pero observaba mejor las cosas que ningún otro. Por mas que Naruto quisiera mentirle él se adelantaba y ya sabia todo de antemano.

—Cierra el pico, Teme. No le hice nada.

—Hmph, como sea. Te dejó los los informes de la misión —le dio una ultima mirada antes de subir a la ventana. La voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

—Oye, Sasuke-teme... ¿Se puede querer a dos personas a la vez?

_«Con que eso era»_, pensó el Uchiha.

—Soy el menos indicado para responder a esa pregunta, usuratonkachi.

Dejó solo a Naruto con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Era tonto, eso no lo negaba, ni siquiera entendía la diferencia entre el ramen y el amor. Para él todo era lo mismo.

El azul de ojos enfocaron a Hinata. Lo que sentía por ella no era amor... no la amaba... diferente de Sakura que la quisó desde su niñez hasta ahora. Sin embargo, las muestras de afectos de la ojiperla habían calado hondo en su corazón, hasta el punto de no comprender que era real y que no.

Todo comenzó con esas repentinas visitas del niño rico ese. Konohamaru se lo dijo, ese chico había empezado a visitar la torre muchas veces. Llegado un momento, Naruto empezó a vigilar lo que hacia sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba verlo cerca de Hinata.

—¿Que me esta pasando? —susurró.

Vio la hora en la pared. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Hinata debía volver a caso. Cabe aclarar que se olvidó de la cita con Sakura. Se acercó a ella, movió su hombro intentando despertarla sin éxito.

—Hinata.

La aludida entreabrió los ojos cansada. Naruto acaricio su mejilla conmovido.

—... N-naruto-kun

—Tienes que irte, se hace tarde.

Asintió mientras se reincorporaba.

—Fue un sueño —Hinata aun medio dormida no daba tiempo de pensar lo que decía. Por un momento quisó creer que aquel beso había sido real, pero lo mas probable es que solo fuera una creación de su imaginación.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Percatándose del peso de sus palabras enmudeció inmediatamente. Él, al igual que ella, lucia cansado.

—Ah, p-perdón Naruto-kun, debes estar c-cansado. Sera mejor que me vaya.

Simplemente abandonó la habitación tomando unos cuantos papeles con los cuales trabajar durante el fin de semana. Él mordió su labio reprimiendo las palabras que gritaban por salir al mundo.

_No fue un sueño._

**.**

**.**

_Ejem! _

_Que conste... fue Naruto el que le dio el beso, no Hina. Así que ella técnicamente no hizo nada salvo "soñar". _

_¡DIABLOS! Yo quería que Naru le diga "No... no fue un sueño", pero tuve que contenerme. Ya tendrá otra oportunidad para decírselo. _

_Este capitulo fue muy largo, creo que uno de los mas largos que he escrito, tenia mas para escribir pero creo que con esto era suficiente. Ademas tuve que corregirlo miles de veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba; al final me gusto el resultado, espero que ustedes también._

_Nos leemos la próxima. _


End file.
